Chiaroscuro
by Zilleniose
Summary: AU – In a world where the RG and UG have always been one, and Reapers feed off the Soul of humans, Neku stumbles upon a supposedly safe Shibuya and the silver-haired Lord who protects it. But are things always so black and white…? Joshua x Neku
1. Oasis

**Name**: Chiaroscuro

**Pairing**: Eventual Joshua x Neku

**Rating**: R - for language and blood; possible NC-17 in later chapters

**Summary**: AU – In a world where the RG and UG have always been one, and Reapers feed off the Soul of humans, Neku stumbles upon a supposedly safe Shibuya and the silver-haired Lord who protects it. But are things always so black and white…?

---------

**Chapter One**

_- Oasis -_

One foot in front of the other. That's all he had to do. Just keep running, just keep breathing, just keep moving despite the unbearable cramping in your leg, the annoying stinging in my your chest, the vertigo in your mind…

The redhead scrambled over the scarred, burnt terrain, stumbling over every single rock and unlevel piece of land he came across. His face, littered with scratches and cuts, was stained a dark red from exhaustion. Lines of blood streaked his cheeks and neck, giving him the impression of a fighter or someone that had just got tangled up in something unspeakable.

Hot tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he continued speeding over the land, chills running up and down his back as he sprinted. He could hear them, feel them, practically see them in his head. Their cold auras, their devious smirks… He had seen them a few times, but many more in his dreams. Home wasn't safe anymore, and now this land he had been living on with a few others wasn't either. Half had died while half had run off in the middle of the night—he was alone again, running through the barren land of Tokyo.

He remembered, though, a time when the world was beautiful, green, and friendly. His heart clenched at the memory and he sped up, unable to think of that time when running. When he did finally open his eyes (running was so much easier if you had your eyes closed for some reason), he noticed city nearing. Hope flew up in his chest—it wasn't destroyed…building were still standing erect, kissing the sky…

The red-haired, scrawny teen hurried up, sweat dripping off him as he rushed into the city, eyes shutting again. He needed to keep moving—get somewhere safe. He wanted to stop and rest, but he knew he'd die. If he stopped to rest for a minute, he wouldn't be able to get motivated again and he'd die… just like his parents, at the hands of those cold-blooded…murderers…'

While running along the outskirts of the city, and finally inside, eyes shut, he didn't notice the murmurs of people nearby, nor the sound of footsteps. He only realized he was around people again when he ironically ran into one. …Ow.

And fell over, body convulsing from pain and exhaustion.

There was a similar 'thud' accompanying the brunet as he fell to the ground, a displeased groan and numerous gasps. Footsteps slowed to a halt, as whispers erupted from the steadily increasing crowd. "My Lord, are you okay?" A female voice called through the unnerving silence, followed by another. "Lord Joshua!" "Someone has injured Lord Joshua?" "He came from the outside!" "Was he chased by Reapers...?" "Quick, get a doctor!"

Neku groaned, head aching and now his body doing the same, ten-fold compared to earlier. "Huh?..." His vision was fuzzy and felt like fainting. Were Reapers here too? ... "W-wha?..." He groggily tried to sit up, feeling the presence of countless people.

Not a few feet in front of him, were a few flustered young women, bending down and helping a young boy of about his age up to his feet. "I'm alright," The silver-haired youth smiled, but the smile was.... worn, empty, almost fake. No one seemed to notice though. No one ever did. "Honestly, it's just a scratch. This young newcomer however needs some attention."

An older blond male ran over to Neku's side, placing a hand on the young boy's back. "I'll take him to my clinic. Boy, is anything broken? Do you need a stretcher?"

Neku stared at the man as if he was insane. "Stretchers?...You guys have those?" His eyes shut, a weak chuckle exiting him."Shit..wow...but no, I don't need one."

"Take him to my temple," The silver-haired youth spoke up once more, the one supposedly called 'Joshua'. He was obviously different than the rest; he wore long, finely decorated robes that looked almost too warm to be wearing in the warm weather, with glittering jewels, hints of gold, and ceremonial flowers in his hair. If he never spoke, it would have been far easier to label him as a girl. "It's close by.... and he's at his limit. I'll perform a healing ritual."

"My Lord... are you sure?" The older man spoke, a few of the others in the crowd gasping and whispering.

"Yes, now hurry. His soul is dim... he won't last much longer if we keep him here." Joshua turned, the crowd stepping back and parting immediately, leaving more than enough room as he hastily made his way down the streets. The blond man nodded and helped Neku up on his feet.

"Hang on," He muttered, picking the brunet up carefully and following quickly after Joshua.

Neku winced a bit at the sensation of another person touching him--he had grown to hate it over the years. His gaze drifted through the crowd and then to the man holding him, gaze glazed over. "My...name's Neku," he offered, not really looking to his savior, figuring he'd probably throw up looking that far away in this kind of blurry-state.

Joshua obviously didn't hear the boy, either that, or he didn't care. The older man did though, offering a small smile to the smaller brunet in his arms. "Nice to meet you, Neku." He spoke politely. "You're going to be alright. Lord Joshua will save you."

Neku nodded slowly. "Lord....Joshua?..." he repeated. "There's...still lords?" He had been away from actual cities and society for so long that everything about this place seemed foreign--or maybe it was just because he felt so weak and his world was spinning a million miles an hour.

"You've never been to a Protected City?" The man questioned, but seemed to mentally smack himself once the words passed his lips. "What am I saying.... of course you haven't. You wouldn't be like this if you have." He stopped himself from continuing, tensing a bit as they continued forward through tall wooden gates, fires lit in black lamps despite the fact it was still daytime. Obviously, wherever the hell they were, it was someplace either feared, or very important. Probably the latter.

"Mm...why are you all being so...kind to me?" Neku wondered weakly, head resting limply against the older man's chest as he was carried, not paying attention any longer to his surroundings. If they had wanted to kill him, or eat him for that fact, he'd be dead already, right? So relaxing a fraction would be safe, right?

"Because this is a Protected City." This time, the silver-haired youth spoke up, the faint echo of a door sliding behind them. As far as Neku could tell, they were in a large room, with old fashioned tatami mats and glowing candles - no electric lights whatsoever, making the room very, very dim. Whatever windows were around were completely covered with thick black curtains. "The Reapers cannot traverse beyond the barriers surrounding Shibuya. Now, Daisukenojo - quickly. Place him on the futon."

"I-I thought I asked you not to call me that, Lord Joshua." The older blond stuttered a bit, looking a faint peevish for a moment, but didn't hesitate to set the wounded brunet down on the futon placed in the center of the room.

"Relax, young one." Joshua spoke softly, smoothly, the very sound of his voice oddly comforting to any ear it fell upon. He sat on his knees, reaching up to cover a cool, pale hand over Neku's forehead. "You are safe."

Neku's mind, as if intoxicated by the rush of information, new places, scents, sounds, and sensations, dully stared up at the silver-haired male. It was almost like he was drunk. So weak, so out of it, but so comfortable all of a sudden. "You've got...pretty eyes," he stated haphazardly, body limp against the mat, his own eyes heavy.

Joshua smiled at that, the smile that of a mother or father... someone with a watchful eye, and gentle nature. Slowly he moved both hands to the brunet's chest, a warm white light glowing from beneath his palms, coaxing the pain away from the open and internal wounds littered across Neku's body. Slowly broken ribs began to knit back together, heart pumping fast as his body sped the recovery of blood pulsing through his veins. Bruises began to diminish, cuts began to close... and life once again returned to a soul teetering on the brink of death.

Daisukenojo clenched together fists at either side of him, watching the silver-haired teen work the ancient magic that has protected their city for nearly a hundred years. It was almost frightening.... but awe inspiring, and comforting at the same time. He was truly lucky to witness such a miracle before his very eyes.

Neku's eyes fluttered shut appreciatively at the sensation of warmth and life entering his body. God, it felt so great to not worry about aches and pains like he had been the past few months. A soft, pleased noise left the teenager's lips as he shifted his head lightly on the mat, cheek pressed against the soft surface. "Thanks..." was all he could manage, breathing in air, surprised at how it didn't hurt for once.

Joshua said nothing as first, the pale light glowing beneath his hands dulling until the only light in the room were the flickering flames of the candles. "Daisukenojo," He looked up at the older man, voice soft and gentle. "Perhaps you can help this young one find a place to stay. I'm sure he's very tired."

"Y-yes, Lord Joshua..." The blond seemed to bite back a few disgruntled words, but not because of Neku. "You can stay with me and my wife, if that's alright..." He offered a smile to the young boy. "Our place is a bit small, but we've got a spare bed my sister uses from time to time...."

Neku's eyes opened. "...That'd be great," he whispered gently, meeting the doctor's eyes calmly. "Thank you so much," he managed, coughing a bit as he attempted to sit up, holding his head. His gaze left the kind doctor for a moment before looking to the Lord who had healed him. He eyed him for a moment before offering a gracious smile.

Joshua returned the gesture warmly. "I welcome you to Shibuya, Neku. Whatever hardships you may have faced on the outside... I assure you, you will not have to endure them here."

"You okay to walk, Neku?" Daisukenojo offered, holding a hand out to the brunet.

Neku looked away from the Lord after a brief nod and gingerly took the man's offered hand. "Yeah...pretty sure I can. If I could run the way I was, I probably can walk," he laughed gently, though winced a bit when his hand made contact with the doctor's.

"There we go," The blond man helped Neku to his feet, patting him on the back. "You're a trooper, kid. I like that." He turned back to the silver-haired teen. "Thank you, Lord Joshua...you are far too kind."

"Think nothing of it," Joshua replied sincerely. "Good luck, Daisukenojo. Tell Misaki I send her my best wishes."

The doctor nodded gratefully, before leading Neku slowly back out the doors.

Neku stayed close to the doctor, surprised at how well he could actually walk after everything. Now that his vision wasn't as blurry, his gaze raked over the ornate room and hallway, utterly surprised. It felt so surreal, having come from disaster after disaster.

It didn't take long before the two of them walked out the two front sliding doors, crossing a lush traditional Japanese garden. "You really are lucky, kid." Daisukenojo mussed up Neku's hair as they walked. "I'm surprised you ran into the city, covered in wounds like those."

"I've been running for awhile now," Neku admitted, biting back the urge to flinch again at the friendly contact. It had been far too long. "After... my home was infiltrated, a few of us that survived fled...and it's been like that ever since...continuously running..."

"....Musta been hard." The blond replied with genuine remorse. "I was about your age when I came here, too. It's a harsh world out there.... my sister was almost killed." He paused for a moment, as if reliving some horribly painful memory. "But Lord Joshua saved her, just like you."

Neku blinked. "So his job is just to protect the city and heal people?...Wow, nice guy..." He trailed off, hands shuffling awkwardly into his pockets before pausing, glancing at the doctor, noting he looked a good ten years older than himself. "...Wait, what?..."

"Hm?" The blond looked down, blinking. "What, what?"

"...Uh, never mind," Neku decided, figuring he had probably just heard or saw wrong, and instead looked back up to the sky. The urge to run and take cover nagged at his being, though. "...Are you sure we're safe... just walking like this? In the open?"

"Of course we are! Reapers can't get to us as long as we're within Shibuya's barrier." Daisukenojo smiled. "Just don't set foot on barren land. That's where the barrier stops."

Neku nodded and then paused mid-thought. "That guy's eyes...they aren't normal," he noted absently, frowning .

"Hm? Who's?" The doctor questioned.

"That Lord guy's," Neku responded at once.

"Oh, Lord Joshua?" Daisukenojo let out a small laugh. "Yeah... a little odd, huh? Violet eyes. They say it's because he's a possessor of great magic."

Neku said nothing for a long moment, staring idly at the city as they walked. All the people, all the different faces...he felt so foreign and awkward. None of this he was used to. "This is gonna take a lot of gettin' used to," he mumbled aloud.

"I guess it is a bit of a culture shock." The doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It takes some getting used to, but soon you'll be able to relax. I can help you find a place of your own, maybe find a job... oh! You'd still be in a school, right?" He rambled a bit, but caught himself before he kept going. "But you're welcome to stay with me an' Misaki for as long as you like. I was once where you are now... I know how tough it can be."

Neku was barely listening to the doctor, and instead focused on trying to listen to the distinct sound associated with Reapers. The Danger Noise, he had come to call it by both aloud and mentally. When he didn't hear it, he kept listening, as if any second it would enter his mind and ears, urging him to run or face a painful, horror-laced death.

Daisukenojo didn't seem to notice (or mind, really) that Neku wasn't paying much attention as he continued to talk, most of his chatter beginning to revolve around his wife. How she's a great cook, and thank god for that because he ruins toast; something about a holiday coming up soon, getting Neku a school uniform.... "Here we are." He finally said, shuffling through his keys as they walked up to a small apartment complex. "I can give you some of my older clothes if you like, I'm sure you don't want to stay in those until they're washed. Oh, Rhyme is probably closer to your size... she's a bit of a tomboy, so she's got a few boys' shirts here that will probably fit you fine."

Neku glanced at the building carefully as they entered, noting that it, indeed, had a flat roof. A smile graced his lips and he turned his attention back to his host, beginning to actually listen this time. "Whatever clothes you can find is perfectly fine with me," he insisted softly. He failed to mention how long he had been garbed in the ones upon his body.

The doctor smiled, leading them both into his apartment. "You can stay in here," He opened the door to a small bedroom, adjacent to his own, and across the hall from the bathroom. "If you rummage through the dresser, you should find a few things to wear. I'll heat up some leftovers from last night - I'm sure you're hungry."

Neku nodded, once again thankfully, and turned his back to glance around the room. Uneasily, he stepped closer to the aforementioned dresser, touching it wearily. He had always thought that once he was saved, if he was ever saved, he would adjust back to normal life easily...but the nights of fear and insecurity really messed with his sense of normalcy.

Regardless, after a few moments, the redhead had stripped his shirt and pants, stained with blood and grass and whatever else, and slipped on a loose shirt and shorts he had found. Quietly, he left the room, lingering in the hall.

A few clattering of utensils, followed by a beeping noise and the slamming of a small door, and Daisukenojo peeked around the corning, bringing a bowl of hot curry over to the small tablet in the living room. "C'mon, made you something to eat. Hope you like curry."

Neku smiled in response and took a seat near the food, uneasily eying the ... utensils. Silverware, when had he last used that? He frowned and carefully lifted it into the air, slowly allowing it to dive into the curry before bringing it up to his lips, tasting it pleasantly.

A few moments later, the doctor returned with a big glass of milk. Boy needed his strength, right? "Let me know if you want seconds. Misaki should be getting home soon - oh, but if you want to crash early, go ahead. You're probably beyond tired."

"Thank you," Neku stated softly and continued eating, oddly quiet and distant. His eyes shut as he ate, almost forgetting what actual food like this tasted like.

Daisukenojo was a little disappointed as Neku went to bed right after eating, wanting to introduce the boy to his wonderful wife. Ahh, that will just have to wait till later, he supposed. If Neku really truly wasn't exaggerating about his story, the boy probably needed to sleep for a week straight. Poor kid.

The doctor made sure to keep the TV off the rest of the night, even after his chattering wife returned home. There was a bit of debriefing and awkward explanations, but Misaki had no objections with Neku staying as long as he needed to. Even though they lived in a tiny apartment, the couple was a bit better off than most, considering Daisukenojo was an accomplished doctor, and she was a fairly popular graphic designer. Perhaps tomorrow they would give him a bit of money to buy some clothes, maybe some things to help him feel more at home.

The following morning, Daisukenojo went off to work even before the sun had risen, leaving Misaki alone to tend to the newcomer; which was fine with her, considering her job was much more flexible.

Neku hadn't got much sleep--he rarely ever did, though he did manage to get more than usual, it that counted for something. The young boy remained in the bedroom for awhile, used to the solace he found by himself. After around ten minutes of sitting around, talking himself into adjustments, he slipped out of the room and into the heart of the apartment, awkwardly looking about.

Misaki was already up an about, sipping her third cup of coffee and watching the news with the volume down low. She heard Neku step out of his room though, and she turned, blue eyes sparkling underneath wavy, chocolate brown hair. "Good morning, Neku." She offered warmly, before she stood up and walked towards the small kitchen. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast, sweetie? Unlike my husband, I can use more than the microwave."

Neku was surprised that someone was actually still home. He met the woman's gaze with a soft smile in return. "That'd be great," he answered, hands awkwardly fumbling the hem of his shirt as he curiously followed after her. At least now he could get some answers, considering he had the whole night to let his nerves die down.

"How about some eggs and bacon? Get some protein in ya... good lord you're so skinny!" Misaki blinked as Neku walked in, grabbing a pan and a few eggs from the fridge. "Hmm.... maybe one more egg." She returned for another, before turning on the stove and throwing in a bit of butter in the pan. "Beat told me everything that happened yesterday. I'm amazed to hear Lord Joshua healed you himself!"

Beat? Neku smiled at the difference in names and carefully took a seat, watching the beautiful woman cook. "...He seems like an interesting guy," he admitted. "I'm surprised he didn't kill me or something for running into him..." He trailed off. "...Why is he a Lord anyhow, though?..."

"Hmm," Misaki hummed a bit, cracking an egg and letting is sizzle in the pan. "Because he's someone born with rare magic in his blood. He's the reason we can all live without fear of the Reapers; the barriers exist because he created them."

Neku blinked. A single person could do that much against the Reapers? He felt suddenly weak for not having that ability. Was it teachable? How much did that guy know about the Reapers? Could he ultimately kill them if he wanted?... "Why did you seem surprised that he healed me?"

"Well, it is true that Lord Joshua is kind, and generous...." She began, throwing the first egg on a small plate, and setting it in front of the brunet along with a fork and small salt and pepper shakers. "But he's rarely out in the public. He usually keeps to himself in the temple, concentrating his magic into the barrier. Every now and then people see him walking to and from the city limits though - probably to help strengthen an area that's weak."

Neku began to eat, pondering over the kind woman's words. "...Do people ever visit him?" he asked between bites, looking a bit healthier and brighter compared to last night.

"Oh, heavens no." Misaki shook her head, depositing another egg on Neku's plate. "What Lord Joshua does for us is very important. No one wants to disturb him - it's the least we can do. Though some people bring offerings to the front of the temple for him.... fruit, candies, hand-made items to show our thanks."

"...Don't you think he ever get lonely?" Neku questioned with a frown. If this Joshua guy really was that strong against the Reapers , maybe he could teach him something, or explain to him why they were so determined to snatch away every person he ever got remotely close to.

"He has a few attendants within the temple that keep him company and help him with his work. Perhaps he enjoys the solitude." The dark-haired woman offered, pouring Neku a glass of orange juice and finishing up the eggs, quickly working on the bacon. "He's been doing this for a long time.... I'm sure he realizes what's best for himself."

"....Has he ever objected to company, though? To a visitor?" One thing was clearly on the redhead's mind, and he wasn't going to be deterred.

Misaki blinked, laughing softly at the obvious goal in the young boy's eyes. "Well.... I suppose not. I'm not sure he ever gets visitors.... but I've never heard him turn down anyone. I suppose if you want to see him, it wouldn't hurt to ask. Just do not burden the Lord, Neku. What he's doing is horribly selfless and we don't want to bother him too much."

Neku nodded, taking a sip of his juice. "I'll go there after breakfast," he decided, taking another bite and smiling gently.

"Perhaps you should take him something," The older woman pondered aloud, patting a few strips of bacon dry before setting them on Neku's plate. "I have some holly and lavender... I think that would be a wonderful gift to say thank you."

"Sure," Neku answered and quietly began eating his bacon, mind spinning again. Had he really found someone that could possibly aid him in his endless, impossible endeavor? Neku shivered at the mere thought and hurriedly ate.

"Don't choke, sweetie." Misaki giggled, refilling his glass in case he inhaled something without chewing - which looked like what he was constantly doing already. "There's plenty of time." She finished up the bacon and the last egg, putting them on a separate, larger plate in the middle of the counter. "Eat as much as you like." She offered, before going to the cupboard and shuffling around a bit.

Neku finished eating after a moment, stomach not used to such an array of limitless food. He relaxed for a moment, eyes shutting as his thoughts overtook him for a moment.

After a little while, Misaki returned to the boy and held out some coins placed inside a deep violet cloth. "Just stop at the little flower shop at the end of the street before you.... oh I'm sorry - do you remember how to get to the temple? I can walk you there if you like."

"Can you walk with me?" Neku requested, arising to his feet and offering a helpless smile at the brunette. "I wasn't really...paying much attention last night when we walked here..."

"Sure thing, sweetie." She wrapped the coins before putting them in her pocket, and went over to slip on her shoes. "I really need to get to work soon though... I'll wait a bit outside the temple, but if I'm not there-" She reached up to the coat rack beside the door, grabbing a spare key that hung there. "Use this to get back in. Don't worry, if you get lost, just ask about Dr. Bito. Worse comes to worse, someone will help you find his office and he'll give you a hand."

Neku nodded. "Got it, thank you." He smiled faintly and walked over to the door as well, sliding on his old shoes, pushing back the undying urge to run in them.

It didn't take very long at all for them to walk down the street, stopping at the flower shop where a young girl about Neku's age worked - a sweet, hard working girl, but the way she always toted that stuffed cat around was a bit... odd. Cute, but odd. It often got in the way while tending to the flowers.

"Make sure you bow when you greet the Lord," Misaki told the young boy, handing him the holly and lavender, stems wrapped in the violet cloth. "And be on your best behavior."

Neku heard the offered advice, but chose not to take it to heart. Instead, he waved off to the benevolent woman and headed closer towards the archaic looking temple, a shiver slipping down his spine. He knew exactly what he was going to say-- the idea, anyway--but he didn't know how to word it.

Quietly, Neku greeted the unfamiliar guards with a few, soft-spoken words before entering the expansive edifice, hands clenching by his sides as a temple-guard kindly began leading him towards the main room he had been in the day prior, a bit surprised at a visitor.

One of the guards left momentarily as they approached the doors to the center room, looking a bit stunned as he returned with a tall man with jet black hair and dark shades. Why anyone would wear shades in a temple that was already dimly lit was beyond him....

"You're here to visit the Lord?" The older man question, lips curving into a lax, sideways smile. "This is quite new."

Neku shifted awkwardly. "I wanted to thank him again for yesterday," the redhead answered calmly, eyes cautiously looking up the older and significantly taller man. He was lying through his teeth, but he hoped the seemingly sagacious man wouldn't catch that.

"Mm.... well he's never really had visitors before. Just a moment." The taller man turned to one of the large sliding doors, opening it slowly, just enough for him to glance into the room. "My Lord?" He called, but there was no reply. Well, at least no reply Neku could hear. "You have a visitor. Shall I send him in?"

There was more silence - or words so quiet they were barely audible. "Yes, a visitor." The older man repeated with a bit of a chuckle. "I see." With that, he turned back to Neku, opening the door more. "Go on in."

Neku offered the man a swift nod before heading back into the room, the ambiance filling him at once in a rush. He closed his eyes briefly upon entrance--perhaps he should actually thank him once more for his selfless healing? The redhead's eyes fluttered open once again, resting on the Lord uneasily. All the determination he had felt last night dissipated at once.

The familiar silver-haired youth was sitting on a plush futon in the center of the room - one different from the night before - with legs to his side, and candles strewn about him. He still adorned the long, rich robes, but had placed the jewels and flowers to the side of the futon, just beside an exotic incense burner. "My...." Joshua smiled, setting aside the small ikebana he was placing together, setting down the stem clippers. "Hello again, young one. Neku, was it?"

The Lord motioned for the door to close behind his visitor, relaxing just slightly once they were alone. "I'm pleased to see you're doing well."

"Thank you again," Neku stated politely and then glanced away from the Lord, eyes getting lost in the flickering fires around him. After a moment, the boy tore his gaze away from the embers and back to the reason he had come here. "...I've heard a lot about you," he began vaguely.

Joshua raised an eyebrow daintily, before bringing a pale hand up to his mouth, laughing softly. "I do have quite some fame in this city." He stated simply, watching Neku with the faintest hint of growing interest. "I have never had any visitors for quite a long time, despite that. You are a curious one, young Neku."

Neku laughed quietly under his breath. He didn't doubt that he was different--he was new to this city, he didn't know anything about it. Hell, he barely knew anything about the Reapers who were hunting him. "...What do you know about the Reapers?" he asked, almost bluntly, glancing back up at the Lord.

The silver-haired teen's violet eyes widened at the question, far beyond surprised to even reply right away. "....I know about as much as you do, I'm sure." He was finally able to reply with an even tone, his confident, lax smile returning. "They are those who prey on the souls of humankind."

"But you know how to keep them away--how to keep yourself and people safe," Neku pressed, suddenly looking a bit hopeless and eager all at once. "You must know more than me...I know..I barely know anything except that they've stolen away so many people.." He finished that sentence in his mind, not exactly finding it appropriate to yammer on about his own personal issues.

Joshua closed his eyes slowly, before looking down towards the floor with a solemn expression. "I only know the ancient magic that keeps the Reapers at bay. I know nothing else of them." There was a pause. "I am truly sorry for your loss. Many of us have faced the horror of Reapers... and the sorrow of losing someone they love."

Neku grit his teeth, holding back an instinctive quip. He had been quite awhile since he last vented, last got to talk to someone about everything that had transpired out of the safe boundaries of this city. "I want to know how to protect myself." It was the only semi-polite words he could muster, surprised at how determined he still was.

Joshua blinked, looking up at Neku with more surprise. ".... You certainly are an odd one." He laughed, violet eyes somehow brighter than they once were... more sincere. "I thought for sure you were going to ask for my magic simply for power."

Neku shook his head, staring down at the ground of the temple once more. "Power sucks," he stated bluntly, almost wincing at his own words. "I apologize if I'm offending you with anything I'm saying, but I've never dealt with rankings like this before...so I'm probably looking like a jerk right now...but I want to learn to defend myself, or at least to help others. I'm not asking to be protected here for the rest of my life, I just want to learn it for myself."

The silver-haired youth shook his head, still smiling. "Not at all. It's... somehow comforting to hear someone speak so casually." There was a bit of a pause as he looked up at Neku with a far more intrigued expression. "Come here," He held out a hand, beckoning the brunet to come down to his level.

Neku paused, surprise flickering through his distant eyes. Hesitantly, the teenager stepped closer, surveying the Lord with a look dashed with confusion. "Hm?"

"I want a closer look at you." Was the innocent reply, but the Lord's smile was somehow.... a little unnerving. Perhaps it was just because he didn't interact with people all that much. "At your soul, specifically. Perhaps I can teach you some of my magic."

Neku nodded stupidly, hope springing up in his chest. Maybe if this worked, and he met up with someone on the road again, he could actually protect them this time. "Go ahead," he stated, eyes shutting awkwardly.

Joshua smiled and leaned a hair closer, placing a thin, pale hand upon Neku's chest. At first, there was only a dull warmth. ".... You have a very unique soul." The silver-haired teen spoke, eyes closing slightly as he seemed to go into some sort of light trance. "Very strong, resilient, pure, brave.... there are so few like you." The warmth begun to tingle a bit, as the Lord leaned closer, his forehead touching Neku's collarbone through the loose t-shirt he wore.

A light pressure, and suddenly.... a quick, sharp pain jolted through his body, emanating from his chest and coursing through his veins.

Neku bit back a whimper, the feeling familiar but foreign. His head clouded a bit and he barely managed to remain standing--maybe he hadn't fully healed yet? "Did you...give me magic or something?" he asked curiously, voice shaky and a bit drained.

The silver-haired youth pulled back, a few solitary fingers coming up to ghost across his lips as he smiled. "Mmm... not quite. I was... feeling your soul. Perhaps I was a bit too rough. Don't worry, you will be fine once given a few minutes."

Neku blinked and then nodded. He reached up to feel his own head, fingertip brushing over his pulse. "...Can you help me or not?" he insisted after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Hm... it's hard to say. I suppose trying to teach you won't hurt...." Joshua brought his hands together, closing his eyes as a white light leaked through his fingers, pulsing slowly with a soft heartbeat. "Now, if I am to give you this," The light died, and slowly the Lord held out his hand, showing a small round pin with a flame design strewn in the center. "You are to promise me you tell no one of this. Use this only when necessary... only when your life is in danger of the Reapers."

Neku nodded eagerly, taking the pin from the Lord with curiosity. His gaze danced over the smooth, glossy surface before lifting back up to Joshua. "I won't utter a word," he promised and closed his eyes, a look of sudden peace crossing him.

"That's a good boy." The Lord smiled, clasping his hands together in an almost feminine gesture. "I also have a request, if you don't mind me being so rude.... but if you would care to visit more often, I would be overjoyed to be in your company. You are quite the interesting fellow, young Neku."

Neku blinked open his eyes in sudden surprise. Startled, blue hues met the Lord's and he offered a nervous laugh. "You sure about that?...I'm kinda a bad luck charm," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, now how can you say that?" Joshua giggled, placing his hands in his lap. "Surely someone with bad luck wouldn't have made it to this city, now would they?"

Neku pondered that for a moment and shrugged indifferently. "Never mind," he concluded and glanced uneasily around the room, uncertain what to say or do.

"....You seem troubled, still." The Lord spoke, tilting his head just slightly as he reached out, ever so gently touching the boy's cheek. "Are you displeased with the thought of seeing me again?"

Neku winced a fraction at the touch, though bit his tongue to keep from moving his head away. That would be rude, after all. "I'm just surprised," he quickly responded. "I wasn't expecting you to invite me back--you seem so busy."

"Busy?" He smiled, amused at the speculation. "Hardly. I visit the edge of the wards from time to time... I meditate, undergo purification ceremonies every full moon... but that's about it. The people of this city seem so uptight when I'm about, so I mostly keep to myself."

"Oh..." Neku answered simply and blinked a few more times, gaze never faltering from the powerful male before him. "...Uh...should I call you Lord, too?..."

"Please," The teen giggled, bringing his hand back to his lap. "Call me Joshua. I do hope that we are to be friends, Neku."

Neku watched the eyes of the Lord carefully and offered a faint, but mostly genuine smile. "If that's what you desire," he chuckled lightly, his nerves melting a bit away at the other's sincerity.

"I hope that I do not bore you, sometimes I tend to ramble..." Joshua commented aloud, glancing away for a moment with a thoughtful, but still obviously amused look. "I am not all that familiar with human contact, either.... but...." Slowly he slid a hand over Neku's with a look akin to awe, his fingers intertwining with the brunet's. "I hope that does not bother you."

Neku blinked again. "I suppose it's safe to be your friend," he decided carefully, offering a small smile as he felt his face turn a slight red. The last person who had actually shown any friendly gestures of affection was his Mother.

The Lord's dark violet eyes seemed to brighten even more at the declaration, like a child taken to a candy shop. "I'm delighted." He said simply, before fingering at the brunet's hands, picking the pin out and holding it up. "Now... how about I show you how to use this?"

"That'd be helpful," Neku agreed, nerves vanishing more and more by the moment. His hand fell away from the Lord's entirely and he instantly affixed a visage of determination upon himself.

"Come," Joshua spoke, taking a small breath out and standing, dusting his robes a bit even if they were still in pristine condition. "I have a private garden where you can practice." He walked across the vast expanse of the room, bare feet making barely a sound on the tatami mats. Somehow in the mass of dark walls, he found a door with no effort, and slid it open slowly, allowing the light from the outside to filter in. It was a small garden, but a tall wooden fence gave them total privacy.

Neku glanced around the area curiously, inhaling the beautiful scent of flowers and herbs alike. The youth's eyes shut as he walked alongside the Lord, finding it hard to remember a time when he felt so relaxed. After a moment, his eyes opened, looking to the fence and then to Joshua. "It's...beautiful," he admitted, a bit lost for words. He was used to seeing barren land, really.

"Thank you," The Lord replied gratefully, walking out onto the almost impossibly green grass, just beside a small sand garden. "Now," He looked over to the brunet, holding up the pin in between two fingers. "This pin in particular will grant you the power of flame. Do be careful with it though - with an impure thought or troubled state, the flames will turn on you. I would hate to see such an adorable boy get third degree burns."

Neku gulped at the certain adjective, cheeks burning as he nodded in understanding. "I'll try to remember that," he chuckled and surveyed the pin again. "...But what exactly do you mean by impure thought?"

"Mm... perhaps you're planning on robbing a bank? Or harming another human for pure sport or revenge. My magic does like to avoid conflict whenever necessary.... so do keep that in mind." The silver-haired teen smiled, and held the pin in his palm, outstretched towards the sun. Within the blink of an eye, a small flame appeared just above the pin, growing to about the size of a fist. "I trust you will be responsible, Neku, so do not worry."

Neku's stomach knotted uneasily. A question lingered on the tip of his tongue but instead he nodded to the words, figuring that such a question would be suicide. Instead, he focused on the warm fire. "Can I give it a try?" he asked softly.

"Of course, dear." The Lord smiled and took a step closer to the brunet, extending his hand out the same time the flame extinguished from his palm. "Just imagine power... flame at your fingertips. It does not have to emanate from the pin itself."

Neku carefully took the pin from Joshua's palm, a soft blush laced on his face as he closed his eyes once more, trying to focus on fire. He could do this. He could. He needed this...

"It's alright to be nervous. Fear, hesitance, sadness... emotions such as these will not turn the flame on you. It will simply make it weaker." Joshua assured him, placing a hand gently underneath Neku's. "Take your time, familiarize yourself with the magic. Quite often you will hear a faint music at first."

"I don't hear anything," Neku admitted, almost sadly as he squinted his eyes a bit, focusing on a strongly burning fire in his mind, failing to create it in reality. "Maybe I just...can't do this?"

"Patience, dear. Patience." The silver-haired teen spoke gently, reaching out with his other hand to ghost across the brunet's chest. His violet eyes lidded at the contact, as if he was under some kind of a drug. "Think of someone dear to you... think of protecting them with this flame."

Neku was about to answer with the blunt statement that he no longer had anyone dear to him, but figured better of it. He continued focusing, eyelashes fluttering a bit as the tinniest of sparks ignited from the pin, but then dispersed quickly. Neku frowned, focusing harder, using thoughts of his Mother and Father to fuel a small, dismal flame.

Joshua smiled, finding the bare remnants of a flame obviously more amazing than Neku did. To think someone was even barely able to manipulate his magic was more than he ever thought possible. Perhaps all this boy needed was just a little nudge.

With a smirk, he tapped the underside of Neku's hand, allowing a tendril of his power to enter the boy's body, hopefully giving him just enough to allow the flame to grow.

As expected, the flame grew in brightness, size, and warmth. Neku's brows furrowed, fluttering open and inspecting the twisting fire lingering a bit above his hand. A small smile appeared on his face before glancing up to Joshua, obviously impressed.

The Lord smiled at Neku with approval, feeling elated just at the brunet did. "See? You're too hard on yourself." He insisted, glancing down at the steady flame. "I doubt anyone else in this city could even hope to accomplish what you're doing right now."

"You flatter me," Neku laughed softly, tilting his head slightly. "...Thanks," he whispered.

"It's no trouble at all, dear." Joshua giggled, glancing at the brunet with sincerity. Odd... was he usually not sincere? "Perhaps I can make more of these for you... something with water, something with wind... maybe something to help heal yourself if you're caught in a Reaper's claws and I'm not around."

"When you're not around?" Neku echoed, a small smile lifting on his lips. "What are you...signing up to be my personal guardian?" he joked, life gushing back into his tattered mind at a quick-rate. The combined kindness of Beat, Misaki, and now Joshua was mending the broken bridges.

"You're planning on leaving the city... aren't you?" Came the blunt, unexpected question, the Lord's smile falling.

Neku looked down. "...Eventually," he admitted. "...I can't stay in one place too long. I have... a kinda mission, I guess..."

"...It is unwise, daresay downright idiotic to hunt Reapers, little Neku." Joshua replied with a stern tone. "Do not get a swelled head simply because I give you these pins. Reapers are far more powerful than any human... I give these to help you protect yourself and those you care about. Not for revenge."

Neku frowned, hand balling into a fist by instinct. "How can you say that?" he stated weakly, shaking his head. "The bastard...that thing killed everyone I was ever close to, it deserves to die," he spat at the ground weakly.

"You are far too narrow-minded," The Lord spoke, voice lingering with annoyance. "Reapers may kill humans, but they do it to stay alive. Just as wolves hunt sheep... it is not complicated. It hurts, Neku, but Reapers need to eat too."

Neku looked up, a glare sprawled across his features. "Then what if someone close to you was killed? Would you not care and think that? If what you say is really true, why the hell are you protecting this city?" He glanced away, chest falling and rising quickly in anger. "...I'll kill the bastard that killed my parents with my own two hands, I swear to god..."

"Neku," Joshua reached out, placing a hand over the brunet's tightly closed fist. "Calm down. I am saying this for your own good. You will inevitably do whatever you wish to do, but... please, think about it. Revenge only breeds hatred and pain. What if the Reaper you killed has a family of their own.... and they enact revenge on you?"

Neku winced and closed his eyes, head shaking. "...I feel like a sitting duck here...not moving, not being able to hear the Reapers if they're nearing..." He trailed off, inhaling deeply, fist loosening considerably. "...I haven't been around people for so long, it feels so awkward."

"You will get used to it." The silver-haired teen attempted to comfort the boy. "Honestly, would you rather be out there, fighting for your life every day... or give this city a chance? You've nothing to lose."

"I'll give it a shot," Neku decided and sucked in a deep breath, risking a glance up at Joshua's violet hues. "Just because you're convincing."

"Of course, dear." The Lord giggled faintly, but didn't drop his complex expression of hesitation, quite possibly hiding something beyond his words. "Of course, if you ever need to vent or talk.... come to me before you do anything rash, alright?"

"Well uh, I better be heading back to the BIto's," Neku stated awkwardly, rubbing at his arms sheepishly. "It was...fun. Thanks again from the pin," he rambled, offering a small smile.

"Remember, I'm trusting you'll be responsible with it." Joshua smiled a bit, patting the brunet lightly on the shoulder. "You're a good kid, Neku. I hope you settle in the city well."

"I think I will," Neku agreed but then paused, something weighty in his jacket pocket reminding him of Misaki and Beat. "Oh, right!" he quickly added on, fumbling to get the herbs and whatnot that Misaki purchased out of his pocket. "These...are for you," he stated carefully, extending his hand cautiously.

The Lord blinked at the rather unexpected gift, but took it graciously, holding it delicately in his hands as if it were made of glass. "How thoughtful," He spoke, looking down at the pale lavender petals - a little squished, but that didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. "I'll put these in a vase and keep them at my bedside."

Neku laughed softly at that, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well...until next time," he decided, a faint smile on his youthful lips.

"Take care, Neku." Joshua smiled, allowing the brunet to leave quietly through the sliding doors. Well.... this was quite the unexpected turn of events. Was it mere coincidence someone with such a pure soul ended up on his doorstep? No... somehow he thought it wasn't that simple. There was a reason for it. And he could tell by looking in those deep blue eyes, he still had plenty of mystery to uncover; but he would take it slow... let it sit, let it simmer.

"After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder." The Lord whispered, placing the pale lavender petals to his lips in a ghostly kiss. "You will be mine... _Neku_."

--------

Alright, just to recap:

- Beat is a doctor.

- Joshua is a holy savior with a heart of gold.

- Neku is powerless.

Seriously. WTF.

This place is really wacked up. c8 I love it so.


	2. Ataraxia

**Name**: Chiaroscuro

**Pairing**: Eventual Joshua x Neku

**Rating**: R - for language and blood; possible NC-17 in later chapters

**Summary**: AU – In a world where the RG and UG have always been one, and Reapers feed off the Soul of humans, Neku stumbles upon a supposedly safe Shibuya and the silver-haired Lord who protects it. But are things always so black and white…?

Just to clear things up, because there was a reviewer who pointed this out, Misaki is not Shiki Misaki. Misaki is her first name – and it's complete coincidence that she similarly has brown hair. She's a completely new character made pretty much just for this story.

With that being said, I bring you chapter two. c:

---------

**Chapter Two**

_- Ataraxia -_

Neku tugged uneasily at the blue tie around his neck, finding it more bothersome than useful. In fact, the blasted thing had no use whatsoever. Neku had doubted that nowadays there would even be schools, let alone uniforms and...bah. The redhead disliked the whole 'dressing up' thing, but went along with it. Misaki and Beat had been so kind to him the past few weeks so it seemed rather rude to refuse the generous uniform and schooling.

Still...

Neku sighed and gave another tug to the tie, loosening it as he walked onward. He had already put his jacket over the white uniform, not wanting to broadcast over the streets that he was a school-kid. He preferred the enigmatic lifestyle, really.

Speaking of enigmatic...

"I bet Josh would love to hear how hell went for me today," he joked to himself, heading towards the temple out of instinct. He had grown accustomed to visiting the Lord almost every day.

Before arriving here, he barely had friends--and the ones he did make either fled to areas unknown or were slaughtered by Reapers--so it felt weird having someone to constantly talk to, laugh with, and just spend time with. It wasn't unpleasant...he actually liked it. Joshua seemed like an okay guy--correction, a saint, probably. Protecting the city, giving him protection against Reapers...

Neku shook his head, willing the lingering thoughts away as he waved to the familiar guards and headed inside.

The guards, as always, greeted Neku cheerfully - a big change from the low murmuring and awkward greetings during the first few days the brunet visited the temple.

But by the time Neku made his way to the center room, familiar with the few turns through the halls, there were no guards near the pair of sliding doors. In fact... the entire temple seemed bare of people, save for the ones outside in the garden. There was a heavy, dangerous air about the place, contrasting fiercely with the calm aura that seemed to accompany every inch of the temple.

A few indescribable noises were heard from within the room, followed by a strange otherworldly sound, and harsh, dissonant music.

Followed by a scream of terror and agonizing pain.

Neku lingered in the hallway outside the main temple room, brows arched in puzzlement. A brow arched at once. Was that a scream?... He paled, uncertain whether or not to enter. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge, tickling the collar of his uniform and making it horribly uncomfortable to just stand there.

Figuring that maybe he was just hearing things, Neku stumbled into the large room, looking around in confusion. "Josh?"

The moment the doors carefully slid open, the screamed died down to an eerie silence, two figures in the back of the room only barely lit by the familiar candlelight. The faintest hint of silver hair, a tall man with metallic handcuffs.... Or at least, he was tall, before his limbs went limp, and his body fell to the ground with a sickening 'thud', as still as the dark shadows around him.

"Oh, Neku." The Lord spoke easily, turning around to greet the brunet at his door, a casual smile on his face. "Sorry to say you've got a knack for rather... uncomfortable timing." His words were sweet as they always were, stature confident but somehow still rather meek.... but his eyes; his usually dark violet eyes flickered with white light. Or perhaps... it was just flame from the candles?

Neku paused, a rush of an odd smell greeting his nostrils. It faded after a moment, but it was enough to cause the teenager to flinch and creep uneasily until the room until his gaze made full contact with the now deceased, gruesome body. "What the hell!?" he stammered in shock, fumbling backwards, eyes wide. "W-what d-did you…did you?..." he attempted, choking on words of stun as a cold sweat formed on his body.

"Calm down, dear." Again, Joshua's words were calm and collected, even whilst in the presence of the dead. The body of the man lay mere inches from his feet, eyes wide open, frozen with terror. "It is merely a purification ritual. This man was sentenced to death for the crime of murder within the city."

Neku blinked, eying the man and then eying Joshua. So that's what that odd light was when he got here? Ancient magic in some kinda ritual thing? God, he never understood Joshua when he talked about this stuff...but maybe that was for the best. "You scared the _shit_ out of me," the redhead confessed, slowly calming down, but not completely, still uncertain regarding the now deceased being.

"I had no intention of you seeing this; your timing was less than impeccable." The Lord sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as if in deep thought - before opening them once more and making his way across the room towards the familiar brunet. "What's done is done, I suppose."

Neku inhaled deeply and nodded, though the look of hesitation lingered in his eyes. Regardless, the teen dipped his hand into his slack pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. "...Got bored," he explained, passing the note to the Lord with a small laugh, trying hard not to allow his gaze to wander back to the body. Damnit, this was awkward.

The silver-haired teen took the paper delicately, placing a hand on the brunet's back to lead him out of the room. "Sanae?" He called, seemingly talking to the air.

"Yes, my Lord?" A voice came from the room - wait, were there three people in there before?

"Dispose of the body. Neku came to play with me and I hardly want to make him see something so grotesque."

"As you wish."

Joshua silently stepped out of the room along with Neku, sliding the door closed behind them. "We will return in a minute." He spoke, smiling despite the grim situation. Eagerly he immediately unfolded the paper the brunet handed to him, curious to see what was on it.

Neku attempted not to pay any more attention to the randomly appearing people and dead bodies, figuring it was best. He didn't want an ulcer, after all. Instead, his gaze settled upon the note in his friend's hand, a smile appearing. As he had said, he had gotten bored in class, and decided to write a letter to Joshua explaining how boring school was, the amusing conversation with the Bitos the night prior, a small thanks, again, for Joshua's kindness, and at the end, a small mention of something to do with his past. Just a tidbit involving what city he came from before it was invaded and destroyed.

The Lord's smile softened as he read, snickering a bit to himself about Misaki tried to get Neku to be their adopted son. His expression fell a little though at the end, wincing a bit before he looked over to Neku. "I'm... sorry to say I was curious of your past, Neku. I hope it was not... painful to write this. I feel so selfish now."

Neku shrugged. "It's the past, isn't it?" he suggested, his own expression falling as well. "That's what Misaki keeps saying every time I look sad. She says the past is important, but if I continue clinging to it more than I do the present...I'm going to be miserable and miss out on a lot." The teen scratched his nape uneasily. "...So I guess I may be staying here longer than I had originally thought." A faint smile.

Joshua seemed to regain more of his usual confident smile, reaching out to gently touch the brunet's arm. "It means a lot to me," He spoke sincerely, looking down at the note once more. Whether he was talking about Neku's declaration of an extended stay, or the note itself, it wasn't quite clear; perhaps it was both.

It was sort of childish, writing notes like this... but he remembered doing the same thing to those close to him when he was younger. Mostly for different reasons, he was sure (like being too prideful to say 'sorry' out loud, and having to write it instead), but still. "You're so cute, Neku." He giggled.

Neku groaned at the statement and playfully shoved at Joshua's hand. "Ugh, the cute thing again?" He frowned and looked off to the right, down the hallway. "...I was wondering if, you weren't too busy purifying stuff and whatnot...if you wanted to go for an early dinner with me? Mr. and Mrs. Bito are both working late so...."

"....Dinner?" The Lord tilted his head some, before looking back at the room they were just in. "Sure, I suppose. I can have the chef here make your favorite, if you like."

Neku shook his head. "No, I meant I take you out somewhere in the city," he explained stubbornly, a smile appearing on his lips.

For the first time, Joshua was clearly caught off guard, eyes wide and cheeks blushing ever so faintly. "Wh-what?" He stuttered, brows furrowing. "I've never eaten out in public..."

"Then now's a great time to start, huh?" Neku laughed softly and playfully took his friend's wrist. "Come on, I promise it won't take long. You can come back to the Bito's place, we can disguise you so you don't stick out like a sore thumb, and we'll eat."

Joshua was silent for a long moment, head tilting down, hesitance written all over his face. "...I don't want to." He said simply. "I...I am not used to being around other people."

A frown immediately stretched across the boy's face. "....Oh..." He trailed off and awkwardly looked away. "...But when I first met you, you were fine around everyone?..." He paused, almost laughing despite himself. "You fake stuff a lot, huh?"

"I am to practice composure in front of others... but it does not mean I find it any more comfortable." The silver-haired teen's eyes wandered on the ground for a moment, before looking up slowly at Neku. "...But, I suppose if it's for you, Neku," A smile. "I will give it a try."

Neku's face lit up at once, a grin appearing on his teenage visage. "Great," he declared and tightened his grip on his friend's wrist. "You can see what Misaki has been doing with the room I'm staying in and the clothes she helped me pick out--you can wear whatever you want."

"If they're yours dear, I'm sure they will smell funny." Joshua made a face, still teasing nonetheless as he walked beside the brunet. "I would rather wear Misaki's clothes."

Neku rolled his eyes, wandering down the memorized hallways. "Misaki's?" he laughed. "No, you're wearing mine. As much as I know you love to cross-dress, Josh, I'm not going to let you." He tossed the Lord a smirk.

"Now what makes you say I love to cross-dress?" The silver-haired teen huffed, but tensed immediately as they walked through the front door, light pouring from the outside. He took a few steps closer to Neku, glancing around warily. Hands went up to his hair, making sure he wasn't wearing the headdress or flowers, then looking down at his robes. He still stuck out like a sore thumb, but maybe if they hurried....

Neku kept hold of Joshua's wrist as he led them back to the apartment, making certain to fast-walk for the Lord's sake. As he walked, a thought occurred to him. In the duration of a few weeks time, he had gone from a quiet, distant shell of who he once was into the person he had been, for the most part, before chaos struck. He never imagined having friends again, never thought he'd allow it. Never thought he'd be able to go two minutes without shivering in fear. It felt nice to be safe like this again--to be a teenager in a remotely normal life.

"I think you'll look good in my clothes," the redhead declared as they walked, almost at the Bitos' residence.

Joshua was unable to reply, looking around as a few people stopped in their tracks to stare, murmuring a bit nervously about the odd boy toting around their Lord. Did something happen? What's going on?

At the last stretch, the silver-haired teen bolted forward, hiding under the remote security of the open apartment building. Ugh... he hated being stared at like that. "...Which one is it?" He asked, pretty much altogether ignoring the brunet's previous statement.

"Hm? Oh the third one on the left," Neku responded, having been lost to his own day dreams and plans for the rest of the day. He frowned some. "Josh, you okay?" He walked over to the door, unlocking it with the key Misaki had given him.

"Yeah," He replied with a bit of a nervous fumble with his hands. "I just.... I don't like being the center of attention is all. I think there were more people watching me more than usual because I was with you."

Neku tilted his head as he pushed open the door to his home and walked in, letting Joshua in before the man had a breakdown. "...Why would they stare more if I was with you?"

"Because I'm sure they were wondering where I found such an adorable date." The Lord cooed as they set foot in the small apartment, calming considerably now they were inside. "They're all jealous of me, obviously."

Neku snorted in amusement, closing the door behind them and heading down the hall to his room. "I'm sure once you change into something of mine, they won't recognize you as easily." He tossed Joshua a hopeful smile.

"Well, my hair sort of stands out, too...." Joshua pondered aloud, twirling a stand of silver between two fingers. "You would not happen to have a hat of some sort, would you?"

"Hm..." Neku pondered for a moment. "I have another jacket you can wear that has a hood. It isn't that heavy, so you won't get too warm." He lightly nudged the door to his room open.

The silver-haired teen smiled, following Neku into his room. ".... This room really suits you." He giggled, looking over at a poster that had a graffiti-style cat drawn on it.

"Thanks," Neku laughed gently and took a seat on his bed and pointed to the dresser. "That's where all my clothes are--pick whatever you want."

"Oh, you trust me to rummage through your things?" Joshua hummed, but stepped over and did such, looking through a few articles of clothing. At last he picked out a normal pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt and black hoodie. Well, perhaps this would work. Without missing a beat, he reached up and untied the top ribbon of his robes, letting it fall open to reveal a good portion of his chest.

Neku, who had been fiddling with a book of art he had bought, glanced up when he heard the rustling of fabric. The teen blinked. His throat at once went dry and he blushed, looking back down to the book awkwardly.

Just as the Lord reached behind him to untie his sash, he looked down at the jeans with a bit of apprehension. "Perhaps I can borrow some of your undergarthings?" He asked innocently enough. "The pants look a little... restricting."

"Underthi--? Oh! Uh, bottom drawer," Neku coughed and lifted the book higher, all but burying his face into it.

The silver-haired youth did such, opening the drawer with a bit of a smirk as he noticed a pair of boxers with pink hearts and wings on them. No doubt the Bito's version of a joke. With that, the Lord shed his robes completely, obviously not uncomfortable in the slightest being completely nude before pulling on a pair of simple plaid boxers. "Ah," He noticed his own robes on the floor, unaccustomed to not having someone right behind him to pick them up. So he bent down, grabbed them for a moment... before deciding to plop them down on Neku's head with a grin.

Neku frowned, eying the clothes on his head. "Huh?" He plucked them from his spikes and shot Joshua a frown. "I'm not your coat-rack!" he all but pouted, which was rare, but amusing nonetheless.

"You're so cute when you pout. " Joshua giggled, before pulling on the pants and t-shirt.

Neku's frown grew as he inspected the discarded robes, marveling at how soft they were and how they had the soft aroma of the Lord. Quickly, he folded them and placed them at the corner of his bed.

"Well then," Joshua pulled the black hood over his head, concealing most of his silver hair. "Shall we head out?"

"You look good," Neku commented, getting up and tossing his friend a playful grin before heading over to the door with a nod.

"Uwaa~ you flatter me, Neku." The Lord cooed, reaching over to loop an arm around the brunet's as the door opened. "So what are we eating?"

"Ramen, obviously," Neku hummed and headed out with Joshua, inhaling the city scent once outside. "Beat showed it to me a few days after I got here--it's great."

"Beat?" Joshua echoed curiously, but seemed to catch on quickly. "Ah, Daisukenojo." He giggled faintly, obviously more comfortable now that they walked the streets with hardly any eyes on him. "I don't think I've ever had ramen before. What is it like?"

"It's…noodles, and they're drenched in whatever kinda broth you want. It's so good," Neku praised and lightly leaned against the Lord, pointing out random places and objects as they walked.

"I've had noodles." The silver-haired youth said proudly, almost like a child.

"Then you'll like ramen," Neku laughed, glancing at his friend with a smirk. "That is, if you're not weird and like noodles."

"If Neku likes it then I'm sure to like it." The Lord spoke simply, still clinging to his friend's arm. For someone who wasn't used to physical contact, he seemed to latch onto Neku quite frequently...

"That's a good philosophy to have," Neku snickered and looked ahead at a small cart on the side of the street. Curiously, Neku steered them over to it, at once noticing the collection of odd charm necklaces made of some type of stone or another. "...Huh, these look really familiar," he murmured.

"Hmm?" Joshua inches closer, pulling at his hood once to make absolute certain his hair was covered. He was rarely out, so if no one saw his hair, surely no one would remember his face. "What is it?"

Neku carefully plucked a necklace from the cluster, inspecting the design etched and cut out. "I dunno, it just looks familiar." He shrugged and glanced to Joshua. "I should totally buy you one," he laughed.

The Lord said nothing at first, only looking over towards the brunet with an expression of awe and admiration. "R-really?" He stuttered a bit, placing a hand to his mouth.

Neku tilted his head. "Hm?" He blinked and shrugged before looking to the salesclerk. After a few moments of idle conversation, and the exchange of a few coins he had made around the Bito household doing chores. "He told me what it meant--it means Love. I remember where I saw it before, now. Mom used to wear something that had the same symbol on it. It's an archaic writing form, " he explained and tossed the Lord the necklace.

Joshua was struck with another bout of silence, looking at the necklace with a warm smile, gently running his fingers over the surface. His mother... huh? With an overjoyed grin, he reached behind his neck, putting the necklace on so that it fell just below the collar of his t-shirt, wearing the simple accessory like it was made of gold and diamonds. "Thank you..." Was about all he could muster at first, before he looked up at the brunet with a teasing light in his eyes. "So I'm your new mom?"

Neku arched a brow and lightly swatted at his friend. "...Misaki's the closest thing I have to a Mother, sorry, try again," he laughed, tossed Joshua a smirk, and began walking away innocently.

"Ehh?" He giggled, following Neku closely. "Then perhaps your father?" There was a pause as he looked up at the sky. "... Mm I guess great-grandfather is closer."

Neku paused. "Great-grandfather? The hell did that come from?" He glanced over his shoulder curiously. "You're too young to even be my dad."

"...Too _young_?" Joshua questioned, tilting his head slightly before grinning and running up beside the brunet, their shoulders almost touching. "Neku dear, I'm over one hundred years old. "

Neku at once paled in realization. "O-one hundred?" he echoed, sputtering a bit before he began furiously rubbing his warming cheeks. "T-that's interesting?..."

The Lord laughed, highly amused by his friend's reaction. "It's a side effect of my magic." He explained simply, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "I'm sorry... I thought Daisukenojo would have told you before. Is that... weird?"

"No, not weird," Neku coughed, still rubbing one cheek with the back of his hand, awkwardly staring ahead. "Just stunned, that's all." He quickly hurried to the Ramen shop a few buildings ahead, tugging Joshua along, eager to end that conversation.

Joshua easily distracted himself with the colorful signs at the ramen shop, looking around like a child. "Smells odd." He commented offhandedly, scrunching up his nose a bit. Odd, but not.... bad. He supposed.

"Everything smells weird to you, recluse," Neku teased and lead Joshua to a small booth nestled in the corner of the shop, knowing it would probably relax the Lord more. Regardless, the redhead hopped in the comfortable booth, inhaling deeply, glad to be sitting again,

Joshua tilted his head a bit, reaching out and picking up just the corner of the menu set in front of them (there were four... was there supposed to be four? Because they were only two...), peering at it curiously. "....What's this?" He pointed to a picture of the shio ramen beside a short description and price.

He peered briefly. "It's really good--Kinda salty," Neku explained and leaned over to inspect and get a better look at what Joshua was pondering over. "I've had it before, it's great."

".....What is it?" The Lord questioned again, a hint of annoyance in his voice after having to repeat himself. "I see noodles but there's.... other stuff in there. It looks odd."

"Oh uh…" Neku chuckled uneasily and leaned closer again. "Some seafood, some vegetables..." His finger lightly trailed over the text. "It should say/"

Joshua grumbled a bit and held the menu up higher, as if that would make it easier to read. "Mmm," He bit his lip, before setting it down, tensing as a cheerful waitress came up, smiling brightly.

"What can I get for you two today?" She asked sweetly, holding up a small pad and pen.

"Uhm...I'll have the Shoyu Ramen and a glass of water," Neku stated brightly, looking to the waitress with a gentle smile.

"What he's having." Joshua stated quickly, tugging at his hood a bit and pointing at Neku. "Do you have tea?"

"What kind of tea, ma'am?" The waitress asked cheerfully, writing down the brunet's order.

The Lord coughed and blushed, mumbling something under his breath.

"Huh? What was that, Josh?" Neku asked curiously, head tilting before catching on and turning a dark red. Ma'am.. Oh. His face turned a shade of crimson and laughed awkwardly.

The waitress blinked, obviously a bit confused. "Um... how about green tea?" She asked sweetly.

"Mm," Joshua just made a sort of ambiguous grunting noise, looking away.

"Ah... green tea it is. I'll serve it cold for you." The girl stammered a bit, walking off with a bit of a peevish look on her face. What was with that customer? She was so rude....

"Uh..." Neku said awkwardly after a moment. "If it helps, you make a really pretty girl?" he whispered.

The silver-haired teen turned to glare at Neku, cheeks still red, expression saying clearly 'no, that doesn't help'. "I don't look like a girl." He pouted.

"Maybe," Neku admitted sheepishly and shrugged, looking away. "It doesn't matter, though. Girl or guy, you're still my friend."

"Wench is blind." The Lord mumbled, looking down at the table and playing with his new necklace a bit. "......thanks." He added quietly at the end.

"You're welcome," Neku responded gently, voice soft and reassuring, rarely.

"....." Joshua bit his lip a bit, before speaking again, still quietly. "...Are you thinking you'd rather me be a girl?" Came the rather blunt question.

"Uh...it really doesn't matter," Neku confessed. "It's just a gender."

"Oh," The silver-haired youth was obviously deep in thought, still fiddling with his necklace, other hand in his lap, oddly avoiding Neku's gaze a little more than usual. "I just thought..... umn, never mind."

"Mhm..." Neku looked down at the table, awkwardly twiddling his fingers together. Well, that was surprisingly awkward.

"So, ah..." Joshua broke the awkward silence, looking up at the brunet with a smile. "You're going to school now?"

Neku nodded at once. "Yeah. The uniform sucks." He laughed and gave a tug to the bothersome collar he was wearing.

"I think it's cute." The Lord giggled some. "I never got to wear one, so I guess I'm a little jealous..."

"It's not cute," Neku complained and looked down, tugging at his tie some. "It's so annoying."

"Have you never worn a tie before?" Joshua questioned, tilting his head some.

"First time," Neku confessed, biting his lip. "Can't you tell?"

"Not really. Never worn one myself, so I guess it's hard to say." The silver-haired youth shook his head a bit, tensing a few seconds before the waitress returned, placing down drinks, then bowls of steaming hot ramen.

"Enjoy," She smiled, and turned to leave. Why did that girl keep looking away from her every time she walked up? What a weirdo...

"Ah," Joshua looked down at the bowl, nose scrunching at the new smell. ".... This is ramen?"

"Of course," Neku answered, already beginning to twirl his noodles around. "Try it," he chuckled jovially and nudged Joshua's foot with his own to encourage the Lord.

"Hmph," He grinned a bit, nudging back slightly. "....Is this meat?" He poked at a piece of pink something in the noodles with his chopsticks.

"A kind of meat, yes." Neku leaned over to inspect the bowl with a grin. "Stop being so hesitant. It won't kill you."

"I can't eat meat." Joshua frowned, picking around it and grabbing some noodles. "I am not supposed to eat anything hot, either." Warm was okay, but certainly not as hot as this was right now.

"...Why's that?" Neku tilted his head, suddenly extremely curious.

"They say it will hinder my powers." He played with some of the noodles, blowing on it a bit. "But I think it's okay if I just eat around it....." He picked up a piece of the meat, dropping it in Neku's bowl. If the brunet liked it, he could have it.

Neku snickered at that and playfully prodded the meat. "Is that some special Lord way of hitting on me?" he joked, taking a bite pleasantly.

"Hitting? Why would I hit you?" The silver-haired teen looked absolutely dumbfounded.

Neku coughed and took another bite, larger this time. "...Never mind," he murmured cheeks a soft red in embarrassment.

Joshua just shrugged, before taking a bite from the noodles he let cool in the air a bit, cringing at the odd taste at first. "....It's good." He smiled, picking up some more and blowing on it.

"Told you," Neku hummed triumphantly and began spinning his noodles around in the bowl. "Your face was funny, though."

"Hm?" The Lord looked up while still slurping some of the ramen. After that though he seemed to dismiss Neku's teasing observation, taking a sip of the tea. He cringed a bit at the watered-down taste, obviously wanting to say something, but held it back. "Well," He began, taking another small bite. "Despite being out in public, and the service here.... this is nice. It's... fun."

"Yeah, it is fun," Neku agreed with a soft smile before looking back down to his meal, swinging his legs under the table absently, uncertain what to say.

"Thanks for dragging me out of that temple," Joshua smiled, picking another piece of hidden meat from his noodles and flinging it into Neku's bowl. "I mean, not like I'd go out without you, but..."

"Perhaps we can do it again sometime," Neku beamed brightly, tossing his friend a grin before resuming consuming his meal.

"Of course," The silver-haired teen agreed, picking away at his meal a bit slower than his companion. "Any excuse to get into your underwear drawer. "

Neku sputtered for a moment, face turning a nice shade of red. "Heh...uhm yeah..." He awkwardly shoved his mouth with a few chunks of meat.

"Ahh! Neku's blushing!" The Lord giggled, waving the ends of his chopsticks at the flustered brunet. "His cheeks are the same color as those pink heart boxers~"

Neku gulped down a rather large amount of food and nudged the Lord beneath the table with his foot. "Cut it out, Josh... those were a joke..." His cheeks continued to grow redder.

"Oh, I'm sure they were." Joshua grinned, but there was no sarcasm in his voice. "Seems like something the Bitos would pull."

"Mhm.." Neku took another bite, attempting to will the darkness off his cheeks. He swallowed quickly and then added, "...After we eat, do you wanna hang out at my place for a bit or?..."

"I'd love to." The Lord smiled, finishing up the last few bites. There were some noodles still left in the bowl, but he never ate that much in a single sitting.

"There's not much to do but...it'll get you outta that place for a few more hours," Neku laughed gently and took a quick sip from his beverage and peacefully closed his eyes.

Joshua nodded, agreeing silently. He didn't like the atmosphere after a purification ceremony... but they didn't happen too often. "Ready to go?"

It was magic, the Lord decided, when the waitress appeared seemingly out of thin air and placed a paper on the table. "Your bill," She spoke, glancing at the silver-haired teen with a slightly unpleasant look. Joshua just replied by looking away again.

"I'll pay," Neku laughed under his breath and took out a few coins and tossed it on the bill to cover the bill and the tip. His gaze traveled across the table to his friend and then to the waitress. "Thanks."

The silver-haired youth stood up, waiting for Neku to follow suit, before he turned back to the waitress with a very stubborn look strew across his delicate features. "By the way," He actually spoke to the girl, who looked a bit surprised just by that, "I'm a guy. Get some god damn glasses."

The waitress just froze, cheeks going pink before she turned to take her tip and scurry away back to the kitchen.

Neku snickered under his breath and lightly nudged the Lord in the side as they walked towards the entrance. "You could have been a bit nicer, Josh," he murmured under his breath, trying not to laugh.

"Do I look like a girl?" He questioned, even though he asked the same thing a while back. "No, I don't." He huffed indignantly, folding his arms as they exited the ramen shop.

Neku shrugged. "Maybe she thought we were on a date," he reasoned with a slight chuckle as he began to lead them back.

"Oh..." The Lord blushed visibly, looking away with obvious embarrassment. "Well.... I guess it was pretty similar," He began, laughing softly. "I mean, you buying me a present, taking me to lunch and all."

Neku instantly mirrored the Lord's shade. "Uh...well..." He trailed off and flexed his hands by his sides. "Funny how those things happen, you know? I guess I can't blame her..."

Joshua blinked, smiling faintly as he reached over, fingertips brushing Neku's hand hesitantly for a moment, before he grasped it softly. "Well then," He spoke quietly, gazing over at his companion under silver bangs. "It was a wonderful date, Neku."

Neku's eyes momentarily widened before he grinned. "Yes, it was wonderful," he laughed softly, torn between further joking or just letting the conversation die.

Even if Neku had tried to, Joshua still clung to the brunet's hand the entire way home, getting a few smiles thrown their way a more than a few double-takes considering how ambiguous Joshua was. It had to be a girl, right? Of course it was.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to stay?" The Lord questioned, finally letting go of his companion's hand so that he could find the key to the apartment door. "I don't want to be a burden."

"It's fine," Neku chuckled and shook his head, taking out his key. He fumbled to get the door open, palms only a fraction sweaty. He quickly opened the door and held it open for his friend, pink still laced on his cheeks.

Joshua nodded lightly in thanks, before walking in and setting himself down on the couch in the living room. "Hey," He grinned, looking up at the brunet. "How about I make another pin for you? You're really progressing with the flame one."

"Really?" Neku walked over after slipping his jacket off. At once, the redhead headed over to the Lord, arms crossed behind his head. "Sure, that'd be great..!"

"Hmm...." The Lord looked up at the ceiling and pondered. "What should I make? Maybe something with water? Or telekinesis?"

"Whatever you think I can handle," Neku responded, lounging on the couch beside the Lord.

Joshua smiled, obviously coming to a decision and clasping his hands together, a familiar light filtering through his fingers. "How about this?" He asked, reaching out a hand towards Neku, palm upturned with another new pin, two triangles decorating the surface. "Try it out."

"...What does it do?" Neku wondered slowly, eying the pin curiously. He slowly took it from the Lord and lifted it into the air, a shiver at once dropping down his spine. Weird. It was nice to have the protection of these pins but...it always gave him shivers for some unknown reason. Regardless, he looked to Joshua.

"Just concentrate on activating it. It will work on its own." The Lord was grinning a little too much.... something was up.

Neku nodded absently and closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath. Curiosity fueling his actions, he continued focusing on the energy within him. He had used the fire pin quite a few times in practice with Joshua, but for some reason, he couldn't quite get the vibe from this one. It felt so different, so weird.

"Just think about the pin, and the magic flowing from it." The Lord spoke quietly as Neku concentrated.

"Mm...trying," Neku mused and focused more on the magic within. After a few moments of struggling to focus just on that one thing, and not the really amazing day he had had, something happened. Not fire, not water, not lightning.. something...furry?

Joshua only snorted, a hand clasping over his mouth as he tried so very, very hard not to laugh but failed quite horribly.

"Wha...?" Neku began but continued focusing, not about to let the pin show him up. his nose scrunched some, and after a few more moments, something else happened, but he couldn't quite pin point it. Damn...was he sitting on his tail bone all of a sudden?...

The Lord couldn't hold it in anymore, all out laughing with shoulder shaking horribly. "I-It...." He managed to giggled, tears almost forming at the corners of his eyes, trying to catch his breath. "It's s-so cute!!"

"...Huh?!" Neku's eyes snapped open. "What's so funny?" he demanded, arms folding to his chest. Utterly. Clueless.

The silver-haired youth just continued to laugh and brought his hands up, the tips of pointer fingers and thumbs touching, sparkling a bit in the center before something akin to a mirror appeared in the small space between. There really wasn't anything different.... except for a pair of feline ears poking up from the spikes of Neku's hair, and a long tail curling around to his knees.

"W-w-what?!?!" Neku demanded, hands flying up to his ears and paling. "W-what happened to me?!" the teenager sputtered, shaking some.

"It's not permanent, dear," Joshua couldn't help but continue to laugh, now more amused at the poor boy's reaction. "I... I didn't think it would work! Neku, it's so cute!" He reached forward, tugging at the tips of the new ears sitting atop the brunet's head.

A soft purr left the boy's lips before he knew it. "S-stop they're sensitive," he murmured, a soft blush appearing on his face again, his tail swishing without his permission.

"Ooh?" The silver-haired teen raised an eyebrow, leaning in just a slight, fingers sliding down the rim of one of Neku's feline ears, scratching at the base right behind. "Sensitive, are they?"

The purr grew deeper and louder, despite Neku's muttered protests, his head leaning into the scratch. "You're...so... messed up..." he managed through purrs.

"Mm, I can handle that...." Joshua giggled, placing a hand on the couch just beside Neku's leg, leaning closer with slightly lidded eyes. "Feel good?" He purred back.

"T-tease," the teen murmured, averting his gaze, unable to stop the soft rumbling from his chest and the hot blush on his face. Damnit, why did his best friend have to do these things?

"Really?" He spoke back, leaning up to whisper in one of the new, apparently sensitive appendages. "Now how am I being a tease...?"

Neku gently pushed at Joshua's chest, a visible shiver raking his skinny frame. "They're s-sensitive," he repeated, as if defending his 'tease' statement with his declaration.

The Lord smirked, raising a hand slowly.... before the ears and tail disappeared altogether in a puff of wispy smoke. Ah, well that was to be expected... after all, Neku was still new to his magic, and this was a new pin. It was barely even that.

"Ah," Joshua blinked, glancing down at the pin in the brunet's hand, watching it disappear in a similar fashion. So much for that. Maybe he can make another one, and spend a little more time on it. Looked like if he skimped out on quality, pins weren't worth much after a single use... "Hmph. That's a disappointment." He picked a bit at the younger boy's hair, as if looking for where the adorable kitty ears went.

"That was ...so uncalled for," Neku murmured, face stained a striking red as he began rubbing feverishly at his face, sucking in deep breaths. "What if...what if I had got stuck like that?!" he all but whimpered. Poor kid.

"Oh come now, Neku..." The Lord smirked a bit, but his voice was a bit softer than before. "I wouldn't have let that happen. Sorry I picked on you." Slowly he brought a careful hand up to the boy's chest, fingertips just barely touching the fabric of his shirt. That was odd... something was a bit different. "You know that."

"Meh...it's fine," Neku sighed and glanced off to the right. "I guess even you are entitled to some fun," he mused and lightly exhaled, watching in amusement as his bangs fluttered above his forehead for a moment.

"I never get many chances to fool around," The Lord smirked a bit in good nature, pushing a stray lock of silver hair behind his ear. "Sorry that startled you. I should have been more considerate."

"No, it's fine," Neku chuckled and shook his head, rubbing the spot his ears had been self consciously. "I guess I just overreacted." He shrugged and slowly lowered his hand, offering a weak smile before relaxing.

"I probably would have acted the same way," Joshua responded with a sincere look, but still couldn't quite wipe the smile off his face. "Still.... there's something that kind of bothered me when you used the pin..."

"Huh? What's that?" Neku's smile faded and he tilted his head.

"Well, I know I just did this yesterday, but could I feel your soul again?" The brows on the Lord's forehead furrowed a bit as his expression became a slight more serious. "I think it may be because I had you use such a poorly designed pin. I may need to heal it a bit." He had only done this twice before, feeling Neku's soul to make sure there was no damage done, since a mere regular human was using ancient arts. Last time, after three hours of nonstop training with the flame pin, Joshua had to repair his soul just a bit to help him recover. It hurt at first, but he assured the brunet it did more good than harm. Like alcohol on a fresh cut.

Neku sighed. "Of course. I trust you," he breathed and shut his eyes, exhaling deeply in relaxation.

Joshua breathed a small sigh of relief, leaning over closer to the brunet, breaking every law of personal space he knew by doing so. He moved his hand off to the side of his friend's chest, lowering his head down as he carefully tangled his legs in the younger boy's to give him more stability. As his forehead touched the very center of the brunet's chest, a shiver ran down his body, licking his lips unconsciously. Yeah, that pin did a bit of damage, but nothing he couldn't fix. It was just like healing a physical wound when it was this miniscule.

"....Sorry," He whispered with traces of guilt in his voice as he gripped the front of Neku's shirt, a sharp pain shooting through his companion's body.

Neku's breath hitched, but unlike the cat-ear incident, it wasn't a pleasurable one. A soft whimper escaped the youth as he gripped tightly at the fabric of the couch, heart beating erratically.

A bit of a strangled sound also came from the silver-haired teen, grip shaking ever so slightly before his voice finally carried into something of a moan. But as soon as it happened, it ended.... leaving the two laying there in quite the compromising position, both a bit out of breath and gasping for air. That was just a bit more intense than the last two times...

The sound that had escaped Joshua, as fleeting as it was, danced in Neku's dizzy mind. His arms instinctively curled around the other for support, head tilting back to suck in deep, shaky breaths, legs still tangled with Joshua's. "Oh..._god_..."

The Lord took in a few more shaky breaths, steadily calming and pulse slowing to a normal rate, even if it did spike all over again from Neku's breathy moan. That was.... certainly uncalled for. "U-um..." He blushed harshly, speaking ever so quietly. "Neku...?" Oh lord he just hoped that-

"I'm home~!" A feminine voice rang through the air, just as the door swung open, revealing an always pleasant Misaki, a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "Neku, I brought some-"

It only took about two seconds for tension to drown the room as she saw a feminine, familiar someone on top of her supposedly 'adopted son'. Joshua went pale just as she did.

"We weren't doing anything I swear!" Neku blurted out the moment his gaze met his 'mother's'. Despite his vertigo and weak body from that fixing Joshua had done, he managed to squirm beneath Joshua, trying to eliminate the compromising position before she could totally evaluate it.

Misaki blushed a bit, but couldn't help giggling as she watched the flustered brunet squirm about. She only knew the boy for a few weeks, but she could already tell when he was fibbing or not... and she was pretty sure she just walked in on something innocent enough, just at the wrong time. "Well, glad to see you're making some friends, sweetie." She teased, setting down her bag in the usual spot beside the small kitchen counter. "At least you have the decency to bring them over to meet the family before you start one of your own."

"W-we weren't-!" Joshua blushed darkly, horribly embarrassed and confused.

"I couldn't start a family! Josh is a guy!" Neku also blurted out, face growing redder by the moment as he looked to his friend and Misaki once more, jaw slacking. Could this get any more awkward? Well, the ears would have been worse.

_Josh_? Wait, that sounded....Immediately Misaki froze, eyes wide before she instantly dropped to the ground on her knees, bowing with a hand on her chest. "F-Forgive me for not noticing, my Lord. How terribly rude of me, I just didn't expect-"

"Think nothing of it, Misaki." Joshua laughed a bit uneasily, waving his hand at her. "Bring your head up, I've come here as a friend - not your Lord."

Neku blinked in utter surprise and continued rubbing at his cheeks, glad that the conversation had changed. Still...it was times like these that the redhead forgot his friend was a lord and bowed down to by...mostly everyone save for him. "Am I supposed to feel light-headed?" he murmured, cheek absently pressing against the Lord's arm as he offered a weak smile to his 'adopted mother'.

"For a little bit.... it should wear off in a few minutes, don't worry." The silver-haired teen assured, offering a sympathetic look. "Pardon my intrusion, Misaki Bito." He turned back to the woman who was hesitantly getting back on her feet. "Is it alright if I stay a while? I'd love to play with Neku some more."

"By all means," Misaki smiled with pleasant surprise. "Our home is your home, Lo-.... Joshua. Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

"...Burn those boxers you got me," Neku murmured under his breath, face still a subtle shade of red as he closed his eyes, trying to will away the vertigo. Man, his soul must have really got messed up because of that pin. Good thing Joshua was there, right?

"Oh, you love those boxers, sweetie." Misaki giggled, turning and walking into the kitchen and filling up the tea pot. "You were wearing them a few days ago, weren't you?"

"He was?" Joshua grinned, obviously far too amused by that little bit of information.

"He wore them to bed. " Misaki affirmed, leaning over the counter with a similar creepily amused smile on her face. "Neku's such a sweet kid."

Neku's face returned to its previous dark shade and looked away from Misaki, unable to form a proper argument. Instead, he all but pouted in defeat, avoiding both Misaki and Joshua's gaze, and instead sighed. "...I didn't..."

"You must really like the Bitos," The Lord turned back towards Neku, leaning against him with shoulders touching. "You have such a wonderful family."

"I do," Neku breathed softly. "They're so great to me," he went on to say, eyes shutting pleasantly.

Joshua's gaze fell ever so slightly, violet eyes fixing themselves to the carpet at his feet.

"Joshua dear," Misaki called from the kitchen again, fixing up her own personal blend of tea leaves. "Are you going to be staying for dinner?"

"Oh, I would love to," The Lord smiled, albeit a bit melancholy. "But Neku already took me out to eat, and I have things I still need to do today."

"I treated him to lunch," Neku declared rather proudly, smirking over at Misaki, eyes fluttering open in process. "Showed him what ramen was," he stated while grinning this time, staying close to his friend.

"Oh my, Neku..." Misaki faked a gasp, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. "You already took Joshua out on a date? Boys sure move fast nowadays..."

"He bought me a necklace too!" Joshua exclaimed in an almost giddy fashion, hopping up to his feet and stepping up to the side of the counter, showing off the simple but obviously treasured piece of jewelry. "Isn't it pretty?"

"I....I thought it was nice!" Neku stuttered in his own defense, getting to his feet as well, cheeks painted even darker now. Damn, could this get any more compromising or embarrassing?

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Misaki cooed, leaning over the counter to get a better look at the necklace. "Neku, you shouldn't be embarrassed. You did such a nice thing for your friend."

"It was so fun," The Lord fiddled with his necklace a bit, a slight flustered but nowhere near as much as Neku. "I've never really been out of the temple before, for anything other than business."

"He's making it sound like a date," Neku groaned in his own defense, flopping back down on the couch, arms folded. He wasn't ever going to win with these two, was he? The redhead inhaled deeply, and then added on, "...But as long as you enjoyed it...."

"I loved it!" The silver-haired teen smiled, sincere and simply overjoyed. "I hope we can do it again sometime soon."

"Well, perhaps I'll start giving Neku an allowance so he can take you out more." Misaki replied, pouring a few cups of tea and setting them on a tray. It's true that she and Beat have paid the brunet before for helping out with chores and errands, but since he's become more and more like family, perhaps it was time treat him just a little more like a son.

"An allowance?" Neku echoed, head tilting. It took the teenager a moment to blink in realization and chuckle awkwardly. "You guys don't have to do that. I'll get a job around the city, don't worry about it." He offered a small smile to Misaki and then glanced back at Joshua for a moment, gaze lingering on the necklace.

"Well that's great - then you'll have even more money." Misaki insisted, handing Joshua a cup of tea before bringing one in for the brunet as well. "You're only 15 sweetie, I think we can manage to give you a little bit each week."

Neku graciously took the cup, blew lightly on the surface, watched the ripples , and took a sip. His gaze softened at the delectable taste. "Mm...if you say so," he chuckled softly, smiling at Misaki as slowly sipped. "I think a few excursions during the day is a good escape from the temple and your duties, hm?" Neku lightly nudged his friend, flawlessly content.

"You're crazy," Joshua chuckled, nudging back. "...But you're right. I need to get out and have fun once and a while."

"Exactly," Neku laughed and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the tea. "...How about once a week?"

"How about every day? " Misaki called from farther within the kitchen.

Joshua laughed. "Once a week sounds good. Plus, I'll always be at the temple if you want to visit."

"You know me-- I visit every day regardless," Neku snickered and took another sip. "Maybe I should cut back," he wondered.

"Aww," The Lord frowned, reaching up and grasping at Neku's sleeves. "C'mon, you don't have to do that..."

A faint blush reappeared on the teen's face. "I dunno...sometimes I feel like a pest," he murmured with a shrug.

"You're not a pest." Joshua pouted a bit, furrowing his brows. "I love it when you visit. It always makes my day so much brighter."

"If you say so." Neku offered a small smile and continued sipping his tea, content to be around both Misaki and Joshua at once. Maybe this whole living arrangement in the city was turning out well after all.

It was only when the sun started to set that Joshua finally took his leave; he wanted to see Daisukenojo before departing, but Misaki insisted that he would be working late into the night, being on call at the hospital. Well, there would always be a next time.

----------------

Misaki is acting more and more like my mom. Hmm… wonder if that's some sort of transformation she's going through due to my own subconscious urge to give Neku a life similar to mine.

…Or maybe I just love making Neku squirm by giving him a maternal figure that showers him with things like pink heart-print boxers.


	3. Black

**Name**: Chiaroscuro

**Pairing**: Eventual Joshua x Neku

**Rating**: R - for language and blood; possible NC-17 in later chapters

**Summary**: AU – In a world where the RG and UG have always been one, and Reapers feed off the Soul of humans, Neku stumbles upon a supposedly safe Shibuya and the silver-haired Lord who protects it. But are things always so black and white…?

---------

**Chapter Three**

_- Black -_

Actually, there were plenty of next times. Even thought Neku promised to take Joshua out once a week, they found themselves doing it a little more often as time went on. It was a warm and tender friendship, one of sincerity; much unlike most of the other teenagers around Neku's age. He had made a few friends in school, a few study partners and fellow club mates, but they always seemed to have such trivial things on their mind. It wasn't that much of a surprise really, considering the majority of them were born and raised in this city, never once having experienced the horror of the Reapers outside the protective wards.

Joshua would come visit the Bito residence every now and then as well, staying for dinner and chatting calmly with his friend and almost-foster parents. They weren't a true family, not by the government's standards, but Misaki was beginning to describe Neku as her son to all her friends, and the brunet didn't seem to mind. Beat was also taking the time to help him with school projects whenever his wife couldn't, giving him tips and constantly telling him what a bright boy he was. You honestly wouldn't be able to tell they weren't his biological parents by looking at their proud, loving expressions they wore when around the fiery young teen.

As for Neku's relationship with Joshua… it was a bit of a different story. It had changed alright, but to where, neither of them were really sure. A few times they held hands, they snuggled every now and then to watch a movie, and the Lord even gave Neku a quick kiss on the cheek when his birthday rolled around. There was a little tension at times, leaving Neku to wonder if he was really expecting something more from their friendship. Joshua was a guy – and not only that, he was a very powerful and respected person among thousands of people. They were both young (well, okay, Joshua really wasn't but he sure acted like it at times) and not very comfortable around other people. They both grew up distancing themselves to those around them; perhaps it was just because they were slowly breaking each other's tough exterior that there was a warm, pleasant stomach-churning sensation every now and then. That's all it had to be.

Six months had passed, and nothing much had changed… but in the past couple of weeks, Neku would catch a remorseful look on the Lord's face. He was a little tenser than usual, becoming defensive at the drop of the hat and even arguing with Neku once in a blue moon. They teased each other and Joshua would frequently pick on his younger companion, but they had never really fought until now. There was something different, something changing with the Lord, and it was even more perplexing than he himself. And sometimes, their conversations would run in weird directions, talk about death, even bringing up Neku's deceased parents, what it was like on the outside. He would become quiet after those talks, violet eyes deep and virtually unreadable.

"Say, Neku…" Joshua spoke up beside the brunet, looking over at him with a somewhat curious look. They had gone to the library today due to one of Neku's projects, and the Lord insisted on joining him. He was actually quite helpful in most subjects and would provide excellent insight – but today, he seemed like he was off in his own little world; something that was becoming more and more frequent. "You asked me this when you first got here, but I never got to ask you…" There was a pause, as he crimped the corner of a page in a book he was reading. "How much do you know about the Reapers?"

Neku glanced up from the book he was deeply involved in, trying to find the necessary information to compile a worthwhile project. At the mention of the infamous Reapers, the hair on the back of the boy's neck stood on end. He figured he should have been used to the name by now, but he couldn't break the habit of tensing, even a fraction, at the title.

"What I know?" Neku echoed, finger holding his spot on the text. "....The people I was with for a bit after my parents died knew a lot about them. They said they kill people from the inside out--how, they didn't know exactly. They said it was more than just a physical death and that Reapers found pleasure in the strong. They said that the Reapers hadn't always been around, which I knew, but they speculated on where they came from. ...Everyone before them always said they were some sorta aliens, but the people I stayed with on the outside, for a bit, thought they came from somewhere in this world....just hidden." He shrugged. "Why?"

There was a long pause, as the Lord looked back down at the book he was barely reading. "...Just curious." He bit his lip a bit, obviously wanting to say more, but fighting it. "There are a few theories like that, you know. I've hear a lot of things over the years; I think there are even some books about it. About the hidden world Reapers came from."

Neku, who had momentarily returned to reading, peered back up at Joshua. His gaze traveled between Joshua's for a moment before he blinked. "...Books on that stuff?" h asked, almost hopefully.

"Mm," He nodded, but for a moment he looked quite regretful. "I've seen a few. I mean, they're pretty boring..."

"...Do you know where they are?" Neku appeared to be suddenly alert and curious, youthful blue eyes wandering between the Lord and the library.

"Dunno," He shrugged indifferently, glancing over towards the brunet only for a fraction of a moment before gluing his eyes back to his book. "Not even sure this library has any."

"You said you saw a few, right? Where did you see them?" Neku pried, voice lowering in case any other people in the library were to overhear the conversation. "...Maybe I can find something in one of them to help improve my power." A grin.

The Lord bit his lower lip a bit, looking around. "I don't know... um, try asking the lady at the desk." He pointed to the front desk where an elderly woman sat, typing away on a computer.

"...She'll think I'm crazy for asking for books like that," Neku stated and lightly shook his head before getting up from the comfortable chair he had been sitting in. "Come on, let's look together," he suggested, smirking some before disappearing into the aisles of books.

Joshua sighed a bit but stood up and followed, looking around with little interest as the brunet searched. ... Huh. Apparently there are entire books dedicated to knitting sweaters for your dog. Weird.

Neku began feverishly searching for the aforementioned books, checking the most logical areas. Reference sections. Advice sections. Tutorials... "Hm..." The redhead paused at an intersection of rows, tapping his foot thoughtfully. "Where would I be if I was an awesome book like that?...."

"Probably in some lonely shut-in's home under a half-empty cup of coffee and pair of dirty underwear." Joshua smirked, tone teasing but also quite cynical.

Neku paused, glancing over his shoulder at Joshua. "...That's oddly specific," he snorted and licked his lips absently. "Hm..."

"Maybe it's not even here. I mean, these were some old books..." Joshua shrugged, pulling a book from the shelf and flipping through it. Something about werewolves. It was kind of cool, he guessed.

Neku sighed and slumped against the nearest bookshelf, arms folding to his chest. "Damn..." he sighed, a frown appearing on his face.

"...Wanna read about werewolves instead?" The silver-haired teen grinned over his shoulder, holding up the book.

"I'll pass, actually," Neku murmured and began heading down the aisle, the frown still on his face, mind racing at a hundred miles.

"Hm. Maybe vampires." The Lord seemed completely distracted, shuffling through a few more books and peering at the covers.

After a few more moments of looking around absently, ignoring Joshua's random suggestions about irrelevant topics, Neku was about to give up. Perhaps not knowing anything solid about the Reapers was for the best. He had protection against them now, to a degree, and that was all he needed, right? Still... he wanted to know everything about the heartless creatures that slaughtered his friends and family. It was almost an...obsession, buried deep down.

Nearly having gone back to his belongings at the center of the library to study, Neku paused. In the corner of the Reference section of the Old Works, a tattered book caught his eye, mainly because it was jammed between the shelf and the tops of other books. Curiously, Neku took the object from its resting spot and was about to put it back neatly when the golden script writing on the binding stopped him in his tracks.

Maybe he was lucky after all. "..._Yes_."

Joshua perked up at the quiet exclamation, looking over his shoulder and putting back a book that was about some sort of mythological nonsense. "Oh," He blinked, walking over to the brunet and peering down at the book. "Yeah," He reached over and gently ghosted his fingers across the worn title. "That's one of them."

Neku nodded and instantly dropped down on his knees and flipped the book open, peering down at the first page curiously. "Hm..."

The silver-haired teen stuffed his hands in his pockets for a moment, leaning back against the bookcase at first - before deciding to join Neku and sat down on the ground, peering over his shoulder curiously.

Neku quickly began skimming through the pages, stopping occasionally when he stumbled upon something interesting. "...This stuff..." he began, having rapidly read an excerpt about two powerful leaders of the Reapers. Some Conductor and Composer. Read about how they had complete control and were like puppet masters over all. How they could erase a person from existence entirely at a whim. How they could take away memories, dreams, hopes... "...is fucking scary...." His finger lingered over the end of that section.

Joshua raised an eyebrow, before leaning back against the bookcase. "It's all theoretical, you know." He assured, not nearly as frightened as the brunet. "Things like that… probably don't exist."

"I know but still," Neku reasoned, biting his bottom lip. "Shit, Josh... imagine if it was real?...That'd be...Crap, I'd definitely be dead by now."

"Oh, really?" The Lord sighed, giving Neku one of those 'I know you too well' looks. "You're too stubborn to be killed, Neku. Besides, what makes you think it'd be any different?"

Neku shrugged. "One ruler of all those heartless bastards? Yeah, I'd be dead. They seemed hell-bent on murdering everyone around me...so if they had a ruler, he'd probably want my head as well to put on his mantel to complete his morbid collection."

Joshua sighed loudly, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "The Reapers kill for food, dear. I hardly think they're after you and your family in particular."

Neku snarled under his breath some, snapping the book shut. "Really?" he stated sarcastically. "The same bastard killed my parents... my friends.... most of the people I met out there...." He trailed off, wincing a bit. "They kill for pleasure, damnit."

"Like _hell_ they do." The silver-haired teen snapped, a look of utter disgust appearing across his usual tranquil features. "Just because something tragic has happened to you doesn't mean they're evil. Really, I thought you were better than that, to sink so low and think so highly of yourself."

Neku visibly tensed, bristled, and then glared. "Of course they're fucking evil. If they weren't, why would you be protecting this entire city?" he spat and narrowed his eyes. "I'm a nobody, I know that, don't have to rub it in, _Lord_," he hissed.

Joshua tensed visibly at the sarcastic tone dripping from the utter of his title. Violet eyes flashed a dull white in pure anger, glaring daggers at the young boy before he stood up at once, fists clenched at his sides. "You have _no idea_, Neku." He muttered with a strained grin on his face, voice much darker than he's ever used before, his very aura leaving the air around them heavy and cold.

And with that, he stormed off, leaving the brunet alone in the library with no thought of returning.

Usually arguments with Joshua never were too intense, and they were never about the Reapers...but for some reason, this argument, this time, was just bad. Neku had returned back home after waiting around in the library for an hour before he dully realized that Joshua wasn't coming back. A bit hurt, and confused as to why Joshua was so upset that he was insulting the Reapers, he went home, distant and almost sick. He finished his project in haste when he returned, bid Beat and Misaki a quick goodnight after supper, and quickly got into bed. He wanted the day to be over.

But the next day wasn't any better. When he arrived at school, his stomach was in knots and bags laced the skin under his eyes. They always made up...and the dark, menacing way Joshua had left scared him. Neku had tried to shrug it off, focusing on conversations with friends at school, but just couldn't quite shake the feeling of internal disaster.

It wasn't until noon where things began going south in real-life, not just in his mind and heart. A freaky rainstorm had plundered the school building, quickly morphing into hail, which was even more abnormal. Temperatures, as far as Neku knew, never got that cold to form ice like that. And that wasn't all. The wind was horrible and he could faintly hear that Noise in his ears, even in class, over the plundering of the freakish hail. He couldn't forget that Noise. Reapers...but, they were so far away, why could he hear them?...

When school did let out, and he began his slow trek home in the rain and hail, hoodie pulled tight over his head to protect himself, he realized why he could hear the blood-curdling Noise so well. It only took a few screams, a few incoherent hollers, and one person running for it to click.

His safe haven was going to Hell.

Blood splattered across the pavement of the streets, cars screeching to a halt and more and more cries of the innocent, wounded and dying filled the air so quickly it was as if a tidal wave had consumed the entire city, chaos and fear engulfing every sense. A flash of black, dark, horribly sadistic laughter filling the air and soon the painful truth became all too clear. Reapers. They were in the city.

Another cry for help was quickly extinguished with the sickening sound of breaking bones and tearing flesh, otherworldly light flashing from every corner - the vibrant light, the familiar light... the light of Souls. Reapers broke through the barriers, and it had become an all-out feeding frenzy.

The instinctive urge to run once again surged through the damaged teen. Not damaged like the people he passed, but internally damaged from countless years of seeing the same old sights. He wanted to stop and help them, wanted to explain to them what was happening, but couldn't. He needed to get to somewhere safe to figure out what was going on before he could lend a hand and use everything that--

_Joshua_.

Neku turned on his heel, the sound of Reapers flooding his ears. He didn't hear the blaring, familiar sound of the one that had slaughtered his parents, but the eerie noises of other Reapers were enough to cause him to run to the temple, despite the bickering the day prior. As quickly as he could, Neku tripped up the stairs, the guards having abandoned the steps hours before when the chaos began, starting with the freak hail.

The weak redhead hurried into the temple, barely able to clamor down the halls. "Josh?!"

Down the hall, breaking through the doors to the center room, not once did he get a response. It was silent, and the air was heavy.... much, much heavier than even the times he had been around during Purification ceremonies. Back then it was only a dull alarm in the back of his head, probably accompanying the ever dangerous lingering air of death, but this... this was somehow even worse.

Amongst this mayhem of death and terror, Joshua... was simply standing in the center of the room, his traditional robes tossed aside, wearing only a pair of casual slacks and a grey collared shirt. It was nothing new to see him in such attire, but... whenever he was in the temple, he always had his robes on. So why...?

"Ah..." The Lord spoke quietly, turning to face the brunet, a look of complete indifference spread across his features, his violet eyes somehow darker than usual. "Neku, I didn't expect you here so early."

Neku nearly tripped into Joshua, sweat and water mingling on his face and body, dripping off his form and onto the clean temple floor. "R-reapers... in the city...you...I...gotta do...something," he panted weakly, head throbbing. "People are dying and...and so many and oh god," he slurred, trying to catch his breath.

At first there was silence, no reply from the Lord, no words of encouragement. But after a few moments passed, he reached a steady hand out, gently pushing back one of the many stray locks of orange hair behind the younger boy's ear. His hand stayed there, lingering at the side of Neku's face.

"I will do nothing." Was the cold, simple reply.

Neku blinked in surprise, jaw slacking and eyes filling with confusion and inevitable, hot tears. "W-why?!... M-Misaki and Beat are at work and they're in danger...please...." Tears instantly began slowly leaking despite his struggles. "W-why?..."

Emotion was completely devoid in Joshua's expression, before the faintest hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "This city... has prospered for so long. So many people find refuge here, fleeing from the outside world...but..."

The grin suddenly widened. "The Reapers.... need to eat too, don't they?"

Neku faltered, the tears falling from his face rapidly and landing on the floor in tempo with his heartbeat. "W-what?... B-b-but...." he stammered, heart wrenching and confusion filling him as he flinched away from Joshua, the look on the Lord's face terrifying the usually courageous boy. "W-w-what if they h-had got me?..."

Violet eyes lidded, gaze following the boy evenly, even as he sunk to the ground. "Oh, Neku dear..." The twisted smile became even more prominent, a possessive tone never once heard overflowing in the teen's voice. "Is it that hard? You'd die. Your soul would be devoured, your flesh torn apart and bones crushed under immense power..." A cocky, condescending chuckle. "I mean, that's what they do, right? The evil Reapers..."

"W-what the hell is wrong with you?!" Neku demanded, choking on almost each and every word as he stumbled backwards again, eyes wide. "Y-y-you don't c-care at all, do you?" he slurred, hands balling into fists as he kept backing up, the sound of his own heart drowning out the music of the Reapers outside the temple. "F-fine," he continued, nearly hollering and sobbing all at once. "I don't need you."

With that, the redhead bolted out of the main room, determined to find Misaki and Beat and somehow end this. Somehow...This couldn't happen again to him....

However, despite his good intentions, the boy tripped a few feet outside of the main room, unable to stand due to his own nerves and trepidation, tears freely leaking from his eyes, fear gushing from his heart.

Even though the pain echoed from Neku's heart, down the halls of the temple, his plight fell on deaf ears. Joshua simply turned and closed his eyes, making no move to help the fallen and horribly distraught boy, tears actually running down his cheeks - he'd never seen Neku cry before. He was always so strong, so brave....

But he supposed it didn't matter anymore. After all, Shibuya's days were numbered.

…and so were Neku's.

---------------

After the horror Shibuya endured, after nearly forty people were killed under the claws of only a small handful of bloodthirsty Reapers, the barriers once again pulsed back to life, forcing the predators out of the so-called protected city once more. It was such a short time... mere minutes, actually, that the Reapers were inside the walls - but that's all it took for terror to spread into the hearts of every human.

There were plenty of people gathering around the temple later that day, demanding to see the Lord, crying and screaming and pleading for Joshua to save them. Was the impossible really happening? Was the Lord sick? Was something wrong? But most important of all.... will this happen again?

Joshua ignored them all, telling the baffled and equally concerned guards to permit no one into the temple. There was no little white lie of the barrier simply faltering, nor did he speak of his true intentions. He couldn't bring himself to lie... and yet, he couldn't bring himself to utter a word of the truth. The suffering he caused the city this day was intentional; and it certainly was not over.

Neku wasn't really right the rest of the day, or that night. He had learned of the deaths, and the actual time span of the barrier break on the news. It felt like hours. It felt like days. The look on Joshua's face, even, the harshness of his words, felt like they lasted for years. It shook him.

When Beat and Misaki had returned home, unscathed and a bit shaken up as well, it took everything Neku had not to cry, because crying once that day was all his will would allow, if that. He had feverishly explained what happened, and every single, minute detail regarding Joshua's condition...his feelings regarding the Reapers...and everything. Everything excluding the pins and magic, because even though he was convinced Joshua had gone insane, a promise was a promise.

Eventually, Neku got to sleep, but not much of it. Even though the city was safe, he still heard the sound of the Reapers pulsating in his ears. His heart thudded through the night, and he awoke countless times, tossing and turning in fear. All those deaths...all those injured... Joshua not caring. It all added up to one horrible nightmare.

When morning came, and Neku had finally given himself enough time to think it all over, to process everything that happened, and to read the note both Bito's had left for him wishing him a good day, Neku decided he'd skip school. He needed to sort things out and decide if he was staying or not. He wasn't going to stick around if this was going to continue to happen. He'd try and convince Beat and Misaki to go with him, but if they didn't...he'd go alone. If worst came to worst. He was used to running.

And there he stood, after hours of calming himself and debating, before the temple, hands shaking. Apparently the crowds had been ushered away hours before....and all was quiet for the time being. Figuring it was safe just to… slip in undetected, Neku crept up the stairs, heart already beginning to thud. He wouldn't cry this time, wouldn't yell right off the bat. He needed to be an adult for once.

Or at least, that's what he told himself as he slipped into the temple discreetly, headed to see his so called 'friend'.

As quiet as the brunet tried to be, it was all really in vain - even the guards were nowhere near the temple; now just where they were, it wasn't certain. Perhaps the people of this paradise city were finally beginning to doubt the Lord... perhaps they were all just frightened and staying in the comfort of their homes.

Or perhaps it was the air.... oh god, the air in the temple was still just as heavy, just as dark and foreboding... almost dangerous. Every breath took an extra heartbeat; every step made the limbs shake as every alarm in the young teen's head went off, telling him to run. This wasn't a place for him to be... it felt like, for a moment… that if he stayed here any longer this very temple would become his death bed.

Neku's head, clogged down with inner fears and the heavy atmosphere, lingered in the hallway that connected to the main temple room. He sucked in a few deep breaths, pushing back the urge to run and cough. Something was wrong. Something always had been wrong, and this time, he was going to face it and not run. For now, anyway.

"Joshua...?" Neku more so stated than asked, walking slowly down the hall that would lead him to the room his fears had been realized the day prior.

There was no response - just eerie silence and a foreboding chill that crept up his spine. Even if the Lord hadn't uttered a word, there was something in the air that screamed at Neku he was there, he was... and he had to run. Run far away, don't look back, and cling to every thread of life he had.

Regardless, Neku continued on, nails digging into the soft flesh of his palm. "Josh?" he asked again, lingering in the threshold, eyes firmly shut. He knew he had to open his eyes, knew he had to actually enter the room, but all of this seemed easier in his head.

This time, there was a response to his calls; but there were no words. As if someone whispered in the back of his mind, _'I am here'_, with a predatory smile. _'Open the door,'._

Neku's fingers lingered on the door, eyes still clamped shut. He inhaled deeply, controlling his nerves until he was semi-normal, and with a gulp, shoved the door open, eyes fluttering open. "Josh?" he questioned, entering the room, looking to the center, as he normally did. But Joshua wasn't in the center with his robes like normal. Then again, why was he expecting normal?

"Another visit so soon?" Joshua asked casually, violet eyes gazing at the brunet from across the room. He leaned against the door to the garden, sitting with one leg propped up and arm draped over it, almost in a relaxed position. Once again, his robes were nowhere to be seen... even the jewels and flowers that once decorated the room were all gone. All that was there was Joshua, in plain street clothes... and candles, ever burning. "And here I was worrying you'd be at school when it happens."

"When what happens?" Neku inquired, walking further into the room, refusing to look away from Joshua now that he had spotted him. He bit back the urge to throw out accusations and whatnot, and instead focused on the present and what Joshua was saying.

"When the barriers collapse, of course." The Lord looked up, smiling cheerfully, as if it was the most normal thing to ever pass his lips.

Neku's eyes narrowed, and he stared at the ashen-haired male for a long while. "You're willing to throw everything away just to prove a point to me that I already know?"

"And what point is that, dear?" A pale hand rose up to gently twirl a silver lock with a finger.

Neku rolled his eyes, temporarily averting his gaze. "The bas--...the Reapers 'need to eat'. So I take it you're playing God and feeding them," he mumbled, struggling to keep up. "Why?" he demanded, risking eye-contact again.

"Oh Neku," Joshua chuckled, as casually as he always has. He no longer wore that dark, dangerous look in his eyes.... but somehow, it was much, much more frightening because of that. "You still think this is all about you? How cute."

Neku opened his mouth, accusations ready to fly out about how different Joshua was acting, but something in his gut stopped him and made him blink a few times. "Then it's not about me. What is it about? Why do you want to help them?"

"This is something that I've been planning for a while, dear." The Lord closed his eyes momentarily. "The balance is tipping too far in favor of the humans. Their population is severely over that of the Reapers...." He looked back up at Neku with a slightly amused look, obviously not disturbed in the slightest while speaking such horrors. "So I'm breaking down the barriers again, to even out the score."

"You're going to let them all die?" Neku whispered, surprised at how well he was holding it together despite the dropping of his gut every two seconds. "Every last person in this city?"

"Mm... perhaps not every last." Joshua tilted his head a bit, resting it back against the door with an inquisitive look strewn about his features. "Maybe I'll let a small handful live this time. It took much too long to re-grow the population back then..."

"...I take it you've done this before," Neku concluded, biting the inside of his bottom lip. He shifted awkwardly on his feet. "...I'm leaving Shibuya, then, if you're just going to destroy it."

"Oh, it's not going to be destroyed." He giggled softly. "I'll keep it here... pretend it was all an accident, recover the faith in those still alive.... and start Shibuya anew once more."

"...I won't be around to see that happen," Neku decided and shook his head. "I won't watch people I've grown to know die again. I'm leaving before that happens." He looked away, heart thudding loudly. Something clicked. "...You're....one of _them_, aren't you?"

There was a small silence, the air hitting the brunet harsh once more, every fiber of his being suddenly frozen for one small instant. A sadistic grin crept up on Joshua's lips, and he laughed.... all too amused by the simple, heart-stopping statement. "One of _them_? The _Reapers_?"

In a flash, he disappeared - gone, out of sight... until a pair of familiar, pale arms slid over Neku's shoulders from behind, the foreboding sound of Joshua's playful giggle right beside his ear. "Oh Neku, Neku, Neku....." He cooed, fingers trailing along his collarbone from atop the fabric of his shirt. "Now how one earth could you think so low of me? After all, I am not one of them..."

"_I __**control**__ them_."

At once, Neku's vision blurred, and his strongly built defense crumbled. The nerves and courage he had managed to keep together so far broke under the mere declaration of such power. His heart dropped, his gut dropped, and if it wasn't for the close proximity, he would have dropped as well.

"So this entire time...this entire time you've been lying to me," he whispered, voice broken but not sobbing or stammering like before, but instead emotionless. "I thought I...had finally found someone that understood me...understood what I went through, but you lied to me. You're not one of them...but you're worse. You make them do this..."

"Oh, I hardly make them do this. It's already hardwired in their very being to hunt and devour humans." Joshua smiled, almost resting his chin on the brunet's shoulder as his fingers steadily moved south, just above Neku's chest. "It is, of course, in mine too... but I suppose one of the luxuries I have is being able to pace myself, hm? After all, I am handed convicted criminals every now and then.... but of course, when those are scarce I always just leave the city for a little snack to hold me over."

There was another eerily amused giggle, as the Lord's lips moved mere inches away from Neku's ear. "You were lucky, dear... I saw you outside, running towards the city all those months ago. If I hadn't already been preoccupied with prey, I may have devoured your soul as well..."

In favor of living, Neku squashed the urge to run. Joshua was too powerful, he realized. Running would spell his doom--spell Shibuya's doom. Spell everyone's doom, it seemed. All he had left was to humor his once thought friend.

"Glad you didn't...probably would have sucked," he whispered. "My Soul's been through a lot--it probably sucks," he repeated, as if trying to convince both himself and Joshua of that.

"Mm, quite the contrary." Joshua purred, his hands lingering atop the fabric of Neku's shirt - before all at once shoving at his chest, forcing his back to hit the wall behind him none too gently; and it was only then was it clear that the Lord had appeared in front of him. "Your Soul is such a rarity.... such courage, such purity.... it's a delicacy." Violet eyes lidded, watching Neku like a cat that was just about finished playing with his mouse. "To be quite honest, I'm intoxicated with it. I've only had a few tastes, and I can hardly restrain myself from taking it all."

"You're...You were...my friend....all this time...because you wanted my...Soul?" Neku's question came out in a jumbled mess, wincing slightly from the pain that the wall had administered. His eyes weakly met Joshua's, "You're going to kill me?..."

"What, and let all my hard work these past six months go down the drain?" The silver-haired teen smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll keep you alive, dear Neku..." He raised a hand, trailing a single finger down the center of the brunet's chest, igniting a familiar pain to spark deep within his body. Ever so slowly, a soft blue light trailed up along a pale finger, its ethereal glow warm and lively.

"At least...." He raised his finger, bringing it to his lips and drinking the tiny wisp with lidded eyes. "Until I truly get hungry."

"Isn't there....another way?" Neku whispered, fear evident in his weakening voice from having his Soul, even just part, a fraction, so far. But really, what was he thinking? Of course there wasn't any other way. Joshua controlled the Reapers. Joshua was just using him. "...You....used me..." he gasped in pain, both mental and physical from the sparks.

"Mm, of course I did." The Lord replied simply, grinning at how frozen the teen before him had become. "I am the _Composer_.... if you thought Reapers were truly evil, you've hardly even tasted pure terror and pain."

"L-lemme go," Neku gasped, wanting to run before his emotions betrayed him and allowed himself to cry before the silver-haired Composer a second time. "I...I won't...stick around to see....Shibuya die..." he gasped, trying to push away in vain.

Joshua chuckled, grasping harshly at Neku's arms, leaning in to whisper to the brunet with a deadly, sadistic tone dripping from each and every word. "You want to run? Fine." Cold fingers trailed slowly down to his wrists. "I do love a good chase.... but I must warn you, dear.... if I catch you, I will suck your Soul dry. I'll tear open your flesh and crush your bones.... whittle you away until there's nothing left. So run, Neku.... _run_."

"Or I'll _kill_ you."

And with that, the Composer released the brunet, taking only a few steps back, a look of pure amusement written across his face.

Neku sucked in a deep breath, wrists stinging from where Joshua had held him. He quickly lifted his arm to rub at his eyes, refusing to cry, before lowering it, willing his cloudy hues open. "Josh..." he managed, a renegade tear leaking from his eye before he looked away harshly and stumbled away from the Composer, chest heaving and feet, heart, and mind heavy.

"...Bye.." he forced out in a weak voice before darting out of the room, almost ashamed at how he let his emotions manage such a less than angry departing statement.

And he ran, knowing he was betraying everyone and everything. But that was all he was ever good for, right? Running. So he did. He ran.

Joshua's muscles tensed as the brunet stormed out the door, grinning as he listened to the echoing footsteps, until they disappeared out the door and into the courtyard.

In that moment, the Composer's smile fell, the intimidating and terrifying air around the temple dulling down until it was barely a whisper, mere water droplets against a coursing waterfall of regret and pain. The wind outside shuddered, the barriers weakening and the Reapers outside just waiting for their chance to feast once more upon the Souls of his city.

"......Goodbye," Joshua whispered back, even though he knew it fell upon no ear. His eyes slowly closed, fists clenching at his sides and he turned away, towards a forming black figure near the back of the room. His lips quivered, and for a split second, a tear rolled down his cheek, too proud to have fallen while the familiar boy was watching.

....The city of Shibuya was going to fall. All its citizens were going to die.....

...Because that's the way it's always been.

---------------

Mm, I could be evil and just end the entire fic there. But I won't. 'Cause I'm that gorram selfless.

… And 'cause this is just way too fun. C:


	4. White

WHAT IS THIS? WHAT?

After... what, a year? I bring you the next chapter that's been in storage. The only reason it was never posted was because of the awkwardness of its structure, making it difficult to find just where to chop it in half into two chapters. But, whatever. I don't know why I didn't just post it as one huge chapter on steroids.

Without further ado~

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_- White -_

When Neku scampered out of the temple, the roaring wind gushed over him. It wasn't as strong as the day prior when the barriers broke, but it was enough to cause him to lose his breath and slow down a fraction. The guards were still nowhere to be seen, and the streets, for the most part, were barren. He could hear cars, still, and people, but they all seemed to be nestled away somewhere safe within the city he had grown to love.

Pushing away the nagging thoughts of everything he could of, should have done, Neku began running again, descending rapidly down the steps of the temple and towards the Bito's. He made it halfway home before remembering what day it was and the note. They weren't home, they were at work, which would make it even harder. Cursing everything, and trying to keep it together, Neku sped off to the closest work place from where he was--Misaki's.

He'd convince Misaki to go with him, leave Shibuya, bring Beat, and they'd go off to find another city to stay at for awhile. They'd all be safe, his new family, and he'd be happy. So he ran, pushing aside a few passerby's that actually dared to venture out.

When he finally arrived, sweating and looking horrid, he shoved open the doors to the small building, not bothering to knock or anything. He sprinted up the main entrance room and towards the small reception desk--he hated that girl that worked there-- and all but collapsed against it. "M-misaki Bito...c-can I speak to her?" he asked in a strained voice, gasping for air.

The tan woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow, obviously deterred by the state the young boy seemed to be in. Ah... Neku, was it? Misaki would hardly shut up about him during break. "She's in a meeting right now. Come back in an hour, she should be free then." She replied with indifference, completely ignoring the urgent tone and utterly worried look the brunet wore. He was just a kid... probably whining about a lost concert ticket or something just as trivial.

"But it's important!" Neku pressed, face flustered and hands shaking by his sides. "Can't you call into the meeting?"

The blond-haired girl rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. Might as well humor the boy than get snapped at by Misaki later.... "Hang on," She sighed, leaning over and pressing a button on an intercom. "Misaki Bito, Neku is here. I believe it's an emergency."

It took all but thirty seconds before footsteps were heard scurrying down the hall, a very flustered Misaki appearing around the corner, immediately rushing up to the brunet. "Neku!" She exclaimed, resting her hands on the boy's arms, surveying him with an increasingly worried look. "Are you okay, sweetie? You look horrible!"

Neku opened his mouth to ramble on about a hundred miles an hour, but closed it and passed a glance to the receptionist. His gaze returned to Misaki and he lowered his voice into a hushed, urgent whisper. "J-josh...I went to see him today...h-he's going to destroy the barriers...h-he's going to destroy Shibuya."

Misaki looked at the brunet like he grew an extra head, taking a small breath in and gripping the sides of the boy's arms softly. "Neku..." She whispered, keeping her voice low. "That's crazy. Did you two get into a fight?"

"Sorta, kinda...No," Neku rambled and feverishly shook his head, looking to Misaki desperately. "He was being serious and...and we need to get out of here. Me, you, and Beat."

"Sweetie, calm down." She stared at him incredulously, completely lost and obviously not convinced their Lord would ever knowingly harm Shibuya or any of its people. "Joshua has protected this city for a hundred years, there's no way he would destroy it. Is he sick? Is there something that's weakening his power?"

"He means it," Neku reiterated and shook his head. "He doesn't care about anything...about anyone but his stupid Reapers...and we have to go, please. We don't have much time."

"Neku...." Misaki bit her lip, suddenly worried the boy was going to do something rash if she didn't calm him down. "Even if the barriers are in trouble," Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. "Where do you suppose we go? It's safer to stay here, where we have a chance."

"No it's not! They'll all flood in and they won't stop and we need to run," Neku breathed rapidly, eyes widening. "Please...don't make me go alone. I'm not staying here....please come with me."

Misaki just watched him with a horribly torn look, wanting so badly to trust in the brunet, to be able to take his word for all it's worth. Neku had never lied to them, he's always been such a wonderful young man with integrity and sincerity.... but this.... she just couldn't believe this. Joshua purposely taking down the protective wards? That just wasn't right. There had to be something clouding Neku's perception, there had to be some sort of gruesome misunderstanding. "You're not going anywhere, Neku." She finally replied, voice firm but laced with dread and worry. "Stay with me if you want - I can go home with you until you've calmed down, but please.... don't do something you'll regret."

Neku's eyes filled to the brim with alarm, guilt, and remorse. "Misaki..." he whispered, tears forming in the corner of his eyes before he flinched away, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry... I have to," he whispered, feeling just as cruel as the Reapers for not being able to convince Misaki. He turned his back, eyes shutting painfully.

"Neku!" Misaki gasped, reaching for him with a swift hand, afraid that if she didn't hold onto him, he'd disappear right before her eyes.

Neku flinched away a second time. "I'm sorry," he whispered, voice audibly breaking. "...I can't stay..." He quickly headed for the door. "Please...be safe...." Unable to say anymore, knowing it was a lost cause, Neku fled.

Misaki quickly followed at the boy's heels, calling and crying his name over and over again, hoping to somehow get through to him - but Neku had been running all his life... and he was fast, much faster than the older woman. With a loud curse and tears forming in her eyes, she shakily grabbed her cell phone from her pocket, continuing to run desperately through the sparse crowds in Shibuya's streets. She had to call Beat... she had to get help, she had to do something! This boy she loved... her son was going to die if he fled the city! "Neku!" She cried, voice cracking in pain and horror, losing sigh of the brunet all too quickly, leaving her to stand in the middle of the street, arms and legs shaking, clutching her phone tightly and praying, just praying he'd be okay until they found him.

By the time that the phone call did go through, Neku was already at the outskirts, debating whether or not to leave in the end. He figured that a plethora of Reapers would be eagerly waiting...but no. It looked like a clear run over the burnt and barren field. With a deep breath, and a mental shove, he stepped outside of the city, outside of protection, and was bombarded by the sounds of Reapers already. His heart cried in growing agony and desperation but he began running regardless, wondering why he had even decided to stay here all this time.

The land outside the city was barren, desolate... devoid of life save for a few hardy plants and scarce scurrying critters beneath the ground. The wind rustling amongst sand and dirt, the few cries of solitary birds, and the ever alarming Noise was the only sound the brunet could hear, familiar and yet at the same time, as terrifying as it had always been. The danger of living without security, the peril of running endless upon endless days - his nightmare was starting once again. And this time, he didn't just have Reapers tailing him.... the Composer was also out for his soul.

Neku stopped running after a few moments, Shibuya still being in his line of vision if he turned his back. He stared at the desolate land and then the ground, a sob raking his body now that no one could see him. "Why?" he whispered brokenly, hands clenching by his sides.

The barriers in the still visible city were slowly cracking, slowly deteriorating and threatening the lives of everyone who found solace, who found safety within its walls. It wouldn't be long until it broke completely, and the constant buzzing of the Noise was proof enough that the Reapers were all too aware of the encroaching disaster. There were few of them, hardly any at all compared to the population over a hundred years ago... but they were desperate. They were starving, and finally, their long wait was finally over.

Today would be a glorious feast. Today, the Reapers would rule over Shibuya, and Japan, once more.

"Well would you look at that," A cocky voice came from behind the brunet, the Noise suddenly almost deafening in Neku's ears. "Looks like they sent us an appetizer before the main entree."

Neku felt his heart prickle in fear, but all around hate and anger. Instinctively, he raised his head and turned around, blue eyes forcing themselves to meet the face of what he truly loathed. "Sorry, but you're going to have to wait until your 'leader' lets you in. I'm not on the menu," he growled.

"Ohoho, we've got a feisty one!" The Reaper laughed, wings flexing as he stood tall and strong, watching the brunet with the amused expression of a predator. "I'm willing to share if you are, Ren."

"Well, we wouldn't want to spoil our appetite, now would we Mikhel?" A second male voice came from behind Neku, following by a sadistic chuckle. "It's only a matter of time before the curtain rises."

Neku shuddered a bit, looking between the two with wide eyes. Impulsively, he fumbled for the first pin Joshua had given him six months prior. He shut his eyes tightly and weakly made a small ring of fire. If it hadn't been for the fact that it was weak little flames, it probably would have been impressive and a semi good protection.

Another Reaper whistled from up in the sky, looking down at the boy with a giggle. "Is that human using Reaper magic?" She called, the shadows of more otherworldly predators crawled across the barren landscape, swarming like flies to a fresh kill. "Now I've seen everything."

"Oh, come on kid," The first laughed, stepping closer to Neku with a look of sadistic pleasure covering his expression. He reached out, the flames licking his hand and sizzling the skin for a moment, a temporary sting of pain. "I'll give you points for effort, but that isn't stopping anyone."

Neku's fear continued to grow in volume with each and every addition to the cluster of Reapers. The redhead gripped the pin tighter, flames scorching around him, only a fraction hotter, before he tried to bolt between a pair of Reapers, wanting to run again. Stopping was stupid, and now he was going to pay the price.

The Reapers just laughed at his feeble attempt at an escape, flexing their wings and taking to the air, cackling like crazed hyenas enjoying the sport of the hunt. "What happened to all that courage, boy?" One of them called, sending down a flame twice as powerful as Neku ever hoped to accomplish in his broken state, blowing dirt and sand in a miniature explosion beside the brunet's feet, but not quite close enough to hit him. They weren't done yet. This was their first catch in a long time... and they were going to enjoy it.

Neku yelped and struggled to avoid stepping into any of the flames, sweat pouring down his face from both the heat and exhaustion. "I won't die!" he spat at them weakly, struggling to run but finding it nearly impossible with all the torrents of fire the Reapers continued to hurl at him, and the fact that he had just dropped his pin.

The chase lasted far, far too long. The Reapers seemed to have endless energy, keeping up with the brunet without even breaking a sweat, gliding easily ahead of the boy to turn him in a different direction, live a pack of hungry wolves just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The Noise was so loud, the deadly intent was so thick in the air it was a wonder Neku was even moving at all anymore. Most would be paralyzed with fear, their bodies breaking down to escape the horrifying experience of feeling one's soul being forcefully extracted from their body.

"Getting tired yet?" One of them hit the ground with steady feet, stopping the fleeing teen with a harsh grasp to his shoulder, claws digging into his skin and tearing the fabric of his shirt. "You're sweating something fierce... perhaps you should take a break, hm?"

Neku hissed in pain, trying to wrench his shoulder free, but found that doing such only caused the claws to pierce his skin harder. "Never...I'll never..." he whispered, head spinning a bit from the constant exertion of energy. He was falling apart, mentally and physically, and the pain of the claws and the sounds were becoming too much. If he was going to die here, everything would be in vain. But then again, what did he expect?

"I think he's about ready to break, Mickhel." Another Reaper laughed with sick amusement, landing in close proximity of the 'flock'. "Make him last much longer and the Soul will lose its light."

"Thanks for letting us have some fun, boy." The former chuckled, pressing a claw to the center of the brunet's chest, lips turning into a sadistic grin. "But I do believe we've worked up quite the appetite...." Slowly, familiar blue light began to swirl around the Reaper's claw, traveling up and out, pulsing with life. It was so much brighter than before... the smoky whisps continued to flutter out, before the claw dug further in... and slowly, the hand retreated, a tiny glowing orb resting within its deadly grasp.

Neku barely managed to gasp, eyes wide. He tried to thrash, tried to run, tried to cry, even, but he couldn't. He fell to his knees, then all he could do was stare, unblinking, at the whisp of color and life. His body felt weightless, as if in a dream, and he felt tired all of a sudden. But he couldn't sleep or close his eyes...he could only watch.

"Leave some for us!" The female Reaper called, hovering not a few feet away from the suddenly paralyzed boy. "Don't be such a glutton, Mickhel."

"Oh shove it, Uzuki. The barriers will be gone in a matter of minutes." The Reaper snapped back, slowly bringing up the tiny glowing orb of life to his lips, watching the terrified brunet with far too much amusement. "Thanks for the meal, kid."

"N-no..." was all Neku could manage to choke out, mind further numbing as he focused dully on the Reapers clustering around him and the pulsating light at one Reaper's lips. Maybe staying with Misaki and facing death with her, with Beat, with everyone else, would have been a better way to die.

A flash of bright white light shot across the sky, the sound of the barriers cracking echoing through the air. Or... was it really Shibuya's barriers?

A terrified cry of pain came to the far right as one of the Reapers fell, blood spilling and bones crunching in a sickening array of cracks, making all the Reapers jump and curse, suddenly on edge as they searched for the offender, whatever the hell it was. Something was attacking Reapers? Impossible! There was nothing on the face of this tiny, sad little planet that could-

Another gut-churning crack filled the air, and slowly.... blood seeped from Mickhel's stomach, his eyes going wide and face turning pale as a ghost. With shaking legs he looked down slowly, the life suddenly draining from him.... and he fell, dropping the glowing Soul to the barren ground, where it chimed like a tiny bell against the sand and rock.

"C-_COMPOSER_!" One of the Reapers cried in utter horror, the sounds of their beating wings and now erratic Noise only drowned out by the screams of pain and death, sickeningly similar to human's. One by one the Reapers fell, the air of death and dread hanging heavy in the air.... until soft, even footsteps came up from behind the brunet and slowly, a familiar pale hand reached down, picking up the tiny orb that was once at the Reaper's feet, not once turning to face the brunet, silver hair rustling softly in the wind.

'_Even after I ran...even after I tried to get away, he's going to be the one that kills me_...' Neku was reduced to an immobile statue, eyes wide and heart beating erratically in his chest. The Noise of the Reapers faded with each that had died, and the only thing left was an eerie silence, and the sound of his own fear and blood pounding in his ears. Still, he could not move. Then again, he doubted that he would if he could. Joshua had come to kill him, it seemed, and he couldn't even cry or close his eyes--it was all too much.

The Composer didn't move at first, merely holding up the tiny glowing orb, watching it pulse with strong will, and still beating with life. Slowly he turned, violet eyes gazing at the brunet intensely, devoid of any and all emotion. He took a step forward, eye closing and he lifted the Soul, lips parted...

...But no. With a final step towards the fallen boy, he placed on knee on the ground solidly – and his hand moved to Neku's chest, pressing the small light back into his beating heart, blue whisps tangling around his pale fingers momentarily before the Soul nestled back within the younger boy's body.

After a moment, Neku's body lurched, and he began to cough, nearly sputtering out blood as he held at his chest, vision blurry and head dizzy. After a few moments of coughing and shaking, he weakly looked up to Joshua, red bangs drenched in sweat and blood. "Why?...." he whispered, lips remaining parted, even after his question.

The silver-haired youth simply closed his eyes, getting to his feet and turning back towards the breaking city, avoiding the intense gaze of his once friend. Strange, how we wanted to talked, oh how we willed to speak... but nothing came forth. He simply stood there in utter silence.

Neku said nothing. The urge to run was gone, and he just stood there, staring at Joshua's back for a long while, body calming from his near death experience. Awkwardly, the teen finally stood and stepped a fraction closer and rested his forehead against the older's back, eyes shutting before he allowed himself to wordlessly, soundlessly cry.

The Composer tensed visibly, fists clenching at his sides. ".... If you don't run," He finally spoke, words somehow cracking underneath his powerful, determined voice. "I'll kill you."

"Josh..." More tears fled from the boy's eyes and he weakly circled his arms around the older from behind, refusing to move his head away. "Don't do this...don't kill me...don't kill them..."

"You're nothing more than food to me." He retaliated, not moving any closer, nor any further from the brunet's hold. "The only reason you humans are still alive is because we farm you."

Neku winced, knowing it was probably the truth, but not caring. "You've had plenty of times that you could have killed me...you could have just a few minutes ago," he whispered, tears staining the back of Joshua's shirt.

Joshua didn't reply at first, letting the eerie silence engulf them both. "...You were lucky again." He stated simply. "That's all."

"Then kill me now," Neku whispered. "Turn around and kill me. Prove to me that we were never friends and you don't care at all. I can handle it." His voice quavered and his arms fell away, but he didn't move away.

The Composer clenched his fists tightly, arms and shoulder shaking ever so faintly.... before he turned suddenly, shoving Neku down harshly on the barren ground, violet eyes glaring as he pressed his palm to the boy's chest, the familiar whisps of light curling about his fingers. He would kill Neku..... He would kill him, and finally end this pointless, this tormenting charade..... Shibuya would die. And Neku.... Neku......

Joshua's hand quivered, a small drop of water hitting the fabric of the brunet's shirt in between his fingers. A few solitary tears ran freely down his cheeks, the usually calm and composed Lord's expression now wracked with guilt and sorrow, his own voice catching in his throat as he willed down a cry. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't move, he could hardly even breath. "N-Neku...." He stuttered in barely a whisper, staring down at him with shaking limbs.

Neku stared up at the other, eyes widening not in fear but shock. His breath hitched and he was unable to move or speak for a long while. "Josh..." he whispered back and didn't move to push him away or run, but instead circled his neck, eyes shutting as he tried to calm himself down.

His fingers caught on the cord of something, and he opened an eye weakly, noticing the necklace from six months ago on the Composer's neck. His stomach churned and he traced the black cording down to the pedal and then up to Joshua's face. "Josh...I..."

Joshua's eyes winced shut, the light around his fingers dying down, disappearing completely under a shuddered breath. "This is how things always are...." He whispered, voice strained and shaky from tears. "But I can't.... I can't watch you die.... Neku..."

"Then don't leave me, d-don't kill me, " Neku all but whimpered, eyes shutting again as his fingers dropped from the pendant and returned to around the older's neck. His body shook with nerves and silent sobs, emotions pouring from his breath.

The Composer quivered, eyes shutting tightly as he leaned down, resting his head just above the brunet's shoulder, choking back a sob as it rose up his throat. He had to.... there was no way he could disrupt the balance for one small human. Neku meant nothing to him. He was food - he was disposable and replaceable. He was...

"I won't," He whispered, the words burning his lips as he spoke. Courage, no matter how small, sparked within him, overpowering all other senses. He had to do something. Shibuya was going to break, he was going to lead the Reapers into another glorious era. He had to.... "I'll protect you, Neku. I'll stay with you.... I'll always stay with you." He took in another shaky breath, his hands moving up to grip the sides of the brunet's shirt. "I-I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry...."

"Don't push me away again," Neku murmured in response, eyes shut tightly as he tried to cease his crying and just focus on the conversation. Focus on what Joshua was telling him. "Please don't," he added on, the arms around Joshua's neck tightening, afraid that if he let him go, the Composer would change his mind and leave him again, friendless, hopeless, and for the Reapers.

"I-I wanted..." Joshua began slowly, voice still horribly wracked with guilt, another tear falling from his cheek and onto the brunet's shirt. "I wanted to make you leave Shibuya... before it fell...." He bit his lip, leaning his head more against the younger teen's. "But I... I can't sit there and watch you die... I won't let you die..."

Neku blinked in slow realization. "Y-you...wanted to save me?" he whispered, the other's absurd actions from the day prior and this morning making sense, slowly but surely. "Even...even when you said you used me...I couldn't hate you...I couldn't even lie and tell you I hated you," he whispered.

The Composer's grip on Neku tightened, words falling to the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back... and instead, he leaned up, unable to look the brunet in the eye. "...You're going to be the death of me." He muttered with a remnant of a chuckle, before he reached up and unlatched Neku's arms around his neck, holding his wrists gently. "...We need to go back." He spoke, looking out towards the city in the far distance. "The barriers... are almost gone."

Neku blinked, not doing anything to remove his arms from Joshua's touch and hold. "...But what does going back solve? You're...going to put them back up?" he asked hopefully, blue eyes searching his friend's face.

There was a long, painful silence as the Composer's expression contorted into that of distraught and worry. "Your life.... is there, right?" He asked in barely a whisper. "I won't let you die."

"Thank you," Neku whispered, tilting his head up to graciously kiss his friend's cheek. "Thank you so much, Josh..."

The Composer tensed a bit at the contact, before he coughed a bit, sitting up and firmly getting to his feet. "Come on," He held out a hand cautiously, looking down at the brunet with a hint of a sympathetic smile. "Let's go back home."

Neku smiled gently and took the hand, getting up as well. "We'll figure out something so everyone's happy...somehow," he stated gently, hand not detaching itself from Joshua's despite him now being on his feet.

"I'm breaking all the rules." He laughed softly, shaking his head. "But.... I suppose this world could use a little change, huh?"

"For all of us." Neku breathed and nodded in response, gaze not falling away from his friend.

Joshua grinned, before yanking the brunet closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You may want to hold your breath," He advised with a smile, something shimmering from behind them both, barely seen but catching the sun's rays with every fluid movement. "This is going to be fast."

"What?" Neku asked in confusion and looked to Joshua with nervous eyes. Regardless, he did as he was instructed, holding his breath and tightly shutting his eyes, leaning against the taller.

The Composer tensed and with a sudden burst of energy, the wind around them spun like a tornado, taking Neku's breath away and chilling him to the bone for all of two seconds, before suddenly the sun seemed to disappear, along with the Noise and the sound of the outside. "Sanae," Joshua finally spoke, letting go of his younger companion. The smell of incense, the dull light of candles and quiet tranquility... they were back in the temple.

"Yes, Composer?" A shadowy figure appeared near the back of the room, bowing in respect.

"Cease destruction of the barrier. Flow the music back into the wards." Joshua spoke sternly, walking towards the center of the room, his footsteps leaving a very faint trail of light. "We're going to keep this city alive."

Neku remained where they had reappeared, holding his head due to the slight dizziness he still felt. "The temple?" he asked himself dully, not really paying attention to the Lord or his conversation, but instead his spinning mind,

"Wh-what?" The voice stuttered, completely taken aback. "But Composer, the Reapers-"

"I don't really give a fuck right now, so just shut up and do as I say." Joshua snapped, allowing the white light to rise around his feet, his entire form beginning to glow. "Let one Reaper into the city and I'll kick your ass back up to Heaven."

There was a hesitant pause, before quietly he replied with a chuckle, "Yes... my Composer." And disappeared.

Neku glanced up, listening to the exchange with a subtle grin. He hesitantly walked over when the stranger disappeared. "...Heaven?" he echoed, head tilting curiously.

"Ah... yes." Joshua turned, giving Neku a bit of a grin. "Sanae is an Angel. They have always served Composers, since the beginning of time." The glow around him pulsed faintly, becoming slightly brighter. "Not quite the white-winged image of holiness you perceive them to be, hm?"

"Not exactly," Neku agreed and offered a weak smile before examining his friend's glowing form further. Curiously, he reached out and touched the seemingly warm light.

Joshua jumped a bit at the contact, but relaxed when nothing much happened. He was technically a Reaper, so he was a bit concerned his raw power would harm Neku, but... it seemed to do quite the opposite. At the timid contact, he felt a wave of warmth, comforting and protective. "...Neku?" He asked hesitantly, looking over at his companion with a somewhat perplexed look.

"Feels good," Neku answered honestly and shut his eyes, cautiously leaning against the Composer's chest, not paying much attention to Joshua's hesitation.

The Composer tensed again, freezing up completely at the younger boy leaned against him, his actions contrasting so greatly from even just a few hours ago. Slowly, he slid his arms around the brunet's back, setting them comfortably just above his hips. Well, it didn't seem to be doing any harm, and.... he enjoyed the comfort the young teen brought him with such a simple gesture. A smile tugged at his lips and he closed his eyes, letting his light wrap around Neku ever so slightly, protective and warm. "What am I going to do with you...?" He mused quietly, giggling lightly.

"Mm...not move for starters," Neku suggested with a lazy grin of his own and inhaled deeply, the warmth and light easing his tense muscles and sore body from having run so much. "I'm not freaking you out doing this, right?"

"Yes you are." The Lord replied truthfully, resting his forehead gently atop the brunet's crown. "You're insane to have trusted me so easily again."

"Why?" Neku murmured, a bit caught off guard, but didn't move away. "...Am I not supposed to trust you for some reason?" He understood that Joshua had lied to him, and scared him, and almost lead him to death, but he came through in the end…right?

"No, no you're not." The Composer laughed, but thankfully there was no sadistic undertone this time. "It makes about as much sense as a mouse befriending a lion." Not that he wanted to belittle his friend at all - but hell, he never really was good at metaphors. That was Sanae's rather annoying talent.

"...Thanks." He finally whispered.

"You're welcome," Neku beamed and finally pulled away from Joshua's intoxicating warmth. The teen smiled and then awkwardly rubbed his arms. "We're still friends...right?"

Joshua smiled warmly, his light still pulsing softly about him, whisps curling around the brunet's feet even as he pulled away. "Of course," He laughed a bit to himself, reaching to gently take Neku's hands in his own. "I mean, as long as you don't mind the age difference. Because, to tell you the truth... I lied about that."

Neku tilted his head. "...Lemme guess...you're even older?" he chuckled uneasily and shrugged. "Doesn't matter either way. I could care less about age, it's just a stupid number."

"Well, you kind of lose track after.... oh say... three thousand? It's 2009, right? Somewhere around there." The silver-haired 'youth' looked up thoughtfully, but decidedly gave up after a few seconds. "...I'm sorry you had to find out like this. About me being Composer." He added in a quiet voice, violet gaze shifting downwards.

"You...could have just told me, you know," Neku murmured, awkwardly shrugging. "I mean, I'm not freaking out over your age or anything else." He inhaled deeply, wondering that maybe he was a bit too forgiving. Oh well. "'sides...you seem a lot more...real now, I dunno. Your words don't seem forced and fake."

There was an uncomfortable silence, the Lord's expression falling, making the glow around him dim ever so slightly. "I.... I was deceiving you, Neku. I pretended, I tried to become someone you would open up to... because I wanted your soul." His eyes closed. "But I promise, now.... I won't pretend anymore. I don't have to." He smiled warmly, albeit a bit forced from the embarrassment of admitting something so personal. "I... I really like you."

Neku inhaled deeply, eyes shutting as he processed the words. "I'm still mad you lied and all, yeah," he agreed and then allowed his eyes to flutter open, a nonchalant smirk sprawling across his youthful features, "but I really like you too." Smugly, the boy leaned closer to the Composer and gave a soft tug to the necklace around Joshua's neck, "And I'm certain that, even if you were pretending to be the world's sweetest guy, I still know the real you."

The Composer laughed softly, reaching up to gently touch his fingers atop Neku's hand. "The real me...." He spoke quietly, looking away from the brunet, his smile falling. ".... The real me.... at least, before I met you, is... not all that different from how I was right before you left." He admitted with a darker tone in his voice, hesitance and something quite foreign making his stomach churn in anticipation.

Neku blinked, his fingers lingering on the pendant. "The past is the past," the redhead murmured. "Like the old me....when I first met you. I didn't trust anyone, if you remember. I hated to be touched, hated to talk to people, to sleep inside...but that all changed after a few weeks. People can change," he reasoned sternly.

Joshua closed his eyes, and allowed his lips to form a remnant of his usual confident grin. "...You're an enigma, Neku." He chuckled, before looking up at the brunet. "I suppose that's the very reason why I've changed as well."

The light around the Composer pulsed once more, before slowly dying, the ethereal whisps around both his and Neku's feet sinking into the tatami mats, leaving only the sparse amount of candles to light the room.

Neku stared blankly and then proceeded to flush a soft shade of red. "Nah, you didn't change because of me--you just changed because you're a good person deep down," he reasoned in a stubborn murmur and casually dropped Joshua's necklace and took a step back, pretending to be absorbed by the familiar candles.

"A good person?" Joshua laughed, shaking his head with a somewhat.... cynical look. "There are two very distinct flaws in that reasoning, dear. For one, I'm hardly a 'person', and two - I've killed way too many people to be considered 'good' deep down. But whatever helps you sleep at night."

The brunet simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head softly. "People change," He repeated, hesitantly reaching forward to take one of the Lord's hands into his own. "And you came through for me at the end. Without this city, I probably would be dead by now…" He breathed in, letting out a quiet sigh. " I owe you my life. Everyone here owes you their lives."

"Composers deal with complex affairs." Joshua let his gaze fall, eyes dark but at least he continued to hold that weak smile of his. "It's not like we do what we do to save the lives of humans."

"You do though, don't you? In a way… keeping the Reapers at bay to keep them alive… you help us too." Neku could hardly believe what he just said. Perhaps… he understood a little better now. He knew Joshua does what he does to keep the Reapers from wiping themselves out, killing the mass of human population until there's nothing left for them to live off of. But by doing so, he also saves humans in the process. "Nothing's black and white."

The Composer sighed with a smile, unsure just how to process Neku's heartfelt words. He gave the boy too little credit, didn't he? Perhaps this was all for the best. Perhaps because of Neku, he can find the courage to take the first step towards a newer, brighter future. "Thank you, Neku…" He whispered, gripping the extended hand back in reply. "For trusting me."

"…Hey, what are friends for?" The brunet replied a bit sheepishly, watching their linked hands with a fond gaze.

Joshua chuckled, eyes closing. "Yeah…I suppose that's the sort of things friends do."


End file.
